Ready or Not, Here I Come
by TheCorpseGarden
Summary: When she told him she would be his, she sold her life, her soul, and her body to him. He loved how utterly submissive she was. Perhaps that was why Jashin had chosen her.
1. Easily Found

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, but I do own my two OCs and the plot of this story.

* * *

"Ready or not, here I come."

A soft whisper rang through our ears, chilling us to the very bone. The voice was eerie and mischievous, as if it belonged to a small child that wished to play. We knew, of course, that that wasn't the case in the least; we already understood that things weren't always as they seemed. Our eyes locked as we scanned the darkness. Perhaps we were both counting on the other devising a plan, or perhaps we were both trying to prepare ourselves for what was to come. I was cold and terrified, as was my brother, but we knew we could do nothing to warm ourselves; we could do nothing that made even the slightest noise. I felt my breath hitch as I could have sworn I'd seen something pass right in front of the bedroom lamp that lay on a nightstand beyond us. It had been a swift shadow, mocking our defeat, enjoying that it had us cornered. It was dangerous and perfect; it could not bleed, let alone feel the pain of a regular human.

My eyes focused hard on the lamp, waiting for another shadow to pass by it. I nearly cried out when I felt something cold grip my ankle. There was pain, but my paranoia was stronger. After all, you never knew what was in the dark, what could _get you_ in the dark. Pain jolted up my leg and I cringed from the tightening grip of my brother's hand. His hand shook violently against my limb, sending vibrations all the way to my crotch. It was a very unpleasant feeling, particularly due to the various wounds on my aching body, but I didn't tell him off. His breathing was ragged and rough, louder than it should've been, and louder than either of us wanted. I knew he needed to touch me, to feel what little comfort I could give him. I knew he wasn't thinking, and I knew he was in tears. He moved a quivering hand to his face and placed it over his mouth and nose, a horrible attempt to hush his breathing. I didn't dare move to comfort him, as I knew he would violently flinch and possibly give our cover away. Instead, I shifted my gaze towards my bedroom.

The thin wooden strips that made the walk-in closet door were slanted and close enough together so that you couldn't see the of inside the closet. Fortunately for us, we were on the inside, and we were able to moderately view what was happening in the room beyond. The closet was rather large, and had various boxes and clothes hung up near the back. There was no light to turn on or off, but it wasn't like we needed it anyways. It was eerie sitting in the darkened space, just the two of us, cold and frightened. There were rays of light coming through the wooden strips from the outer area's lamp, but we stayed away from them. We stayed away because we knew it would be best for us to stay as far away as possible from the door. We couldn't afford to be caught or found, and we had nowhere at all to run. We were in an all-or-nothing situation.

I felt more blood trickle down my arm, a sensation that was cool and thick. It made me want to vomit like I had before, when I'd gotten hit in the stomach. My vision was shaky and I knew that I wasn't alright at all. I knew that I certainly needed medical attention, but I also knew that my brother did, as well. I wasn't sure what would happen to us. I wasn't sure if we would merely bleed out or be killed by a psychopath on the hunt for us. I didn't see survival in our future, but I refused to tell my brother that. He was young and flightier than I was - he didn't need to hear of hopelessness and death. I drew my gaze towards his frightful blue orbs, a long jacket to behind him staggering on its cheap hanger. No matter how many times we looked at each other, we said nothing; we allowed the silence to engulf us. Even if I allowed myself to speak, I didn't know what I would've said. I didn't even know what I wanted to do. I knew for sure, though, that the enemy would be in for us sooner or later. Our house had only two storeys, eight rooms, and a basement. There weren't many places for him to search, and I believed that he wouldn't give up until he found us. I even believed that he would rip the house apart from top to bottom if we hid for too long.

I finally moved slowly to place my sweaty palm against my kin's upper arm. He watched as I did so, but flinched as I pressed it against him. My heart thudded as I realized I'd touched his bad arm; the arm where he'd been dealt possibly the worst injury from the battle. I wondered why he hadn't stopped me, but quickly drew my hand away. We were both disoriented, and perhaps he hadn't really seen what I was going to do until the last second. I looked at the gash on his upper arm and gulped. He was quite lucky to have survived such an attack. The large gash on his upper arm was the result of a butcher's knife. On top of that, he'd also received a terribly bruised body, as well as a broken shoulder blade and a dismembered finger. During fight, he'd barely dodged a fatal hammer blow to the neck and a kick to the genitals. He was very fortunate that he was swift, and I felt myself wishing for his speed. Had I at least had that, I figured I might not have been as beat-up from the battle.

I felt my stomach tighten at the thought of my own injuries. I knew they were horrible from how they felt. I hadn't dared look at them, but that was because I hadn't wanted to; I didn't want to disorient myself further by thinking about my wounds. My brother's wounds were bad, but I believed that mine were worse. I knew for a fact that my meal had been dished to me the worst.

* * *

You see, I'd ordered a large serving of "what the fuck are you doing here!?", but I'd received something that the cook enjoyed a little more. This consisted of a good blow to the stomach with a wooden hammer and a small vase getting broken over my ankle as an appetizer. Next came a few good blows from a steel-toed boot to the side, along with my hair grabbed and a good, hard slap to the face. The back of my head was slammed into the wall, giving me a massive headache but (thankfully) no brain damage. Then, a knife slammed partially (but not fully) into my upper thigh as I attempted to crawl away, followed by a good soccer-kick to the side, which slammed my body into a flimsy wooden table that collapsed onto me. The final course, though, had been the worst. It existed of getting oddly spanked a few times with a metal pot, then having the pot almost getting thrown onto my back.

At that moment, thankfully, my brother had found the strength and courage to jump onto the insane man's back and claw at his hand, forcing him to drop the pot. I crawled to where the staircase was and gripped the railing, painfully scrabbling my way to my feet. The pain my body had been served, particularly the pain in my ankle and my upper thigh, was excruciating, and I felt my body wobble. I gripped the railing with both hands and vomited over the side of it, going simply mad from the agony.

My brother was keeping the man busy and endangering himself while I recovered, and I feared to leave him to take on the madman alone. I tried my best to stabilize myself, but failed and fell hard to my knees. I gritted my teeth and growled from my body's pain receptors continuously firing. I tried to focus my eyes on the battle before me, tried to think of what to do. Finally, I was able to reach for the metal pot the psychopath had dropped. With one chance throw, I managed to hit him hard in the head with it. My throw had been stronger than I'd expected it to be, as the man collapsed in a heap near my brother. I knew, though, that he wasn't dead; I knew that he couldn't die.

My brother managed to stagger towards me, snot and tears streaming down his pale face. I was able to get to my feet once against with his help. Despite the crazy man still being in the room, he brought me over to the couch, and made me take a seat. The battle had occurred in our own living room, and we had rendered victorious due to pure luck. My brother limped towards the bathroom and returned with medical supplies and towels. We didn't know what we would do next, but we knew for sure that we wouldn't be able to walk to the nearest town for help. Our house was unfortunately in the middle of nowhere, and with our injuries, we would end up exhausted and dead before making it halfway to a nearby house. We knew our blood would attract dangerous and hungry animals, and we also knew that the psychopath would likely get to us before anything else. We were trapped.

I overheard a small groan and witnessed a startling twitch from the man on the floor. I noted that the impact of the pot had made him bleed, as spots of his gorgeous silver hair were dyed a brilliant crimson red. I placed a towel around my bleeding thigh as best as I could and nodded to my brother. We didn't want to waste time lingering, waiting to be killed. He lifted me from the couch gently and led me towards the staircase. I was thankful that my ankle hadn't been broken, but I could tell that it had been sprained. I did my best to limp along as we dragged ourselves into hiding.

He led me into my moderate sized room, placing me on the large bed with the medical supplies so I could treat myself. I took careful care to not leave any blood on the floor behind us or on my bed, as I knew that the fiend would be looking for indicators of where we went. As I cleaned the wounds I could and bandaged myself, my sibling quietly shut and locked the other doors the second floor, not wanting to give our position away too obviously. I was gratefully that he, too, had a towel and was taking great care not to leave a blood trail. It revealed that both of us had determination; neither of us wanted to die easily. He returned to the room in a matter of minutes and proceeded to dress his own wounds as well, cringing and tearing through the process. We did a patch-job on our bodies, but we could do nothing more; we were anything but trained medics. We managed me slide into the closet at some point, first opening the room's window and tossing pillows out of it, to make it look as though we'd escaped the house. We didn't know if he'd buy it or not, but we wanted to leave as many options open for escape as possible.

Just a little while ago, we heard shuffling from downstairs, and footsteps. We huddled into each other and moved further into the closet, listening through the shallow floorboards. There was silence for a long time, and then more footsteps. The footsteps sounded as though they were coming up the stairs, sending chills down our spines. There was more silence, no movement. A smashing sound erupted through my ears and I almost bit my tongue with a soft squeak.

"**Come out, come out, wherever you are... fucking whelps."**

The dark voice emerged from across the hall, and I could only suppose that he'd managed to break one of the doors. I hadn't noticed any weapons with him when he'd broken into our house, so I wondered what he bore, if he even bore anything. I wondered greatly if he was capable of breaking a door with just his raw strength.

* * *

Now, here we were, cowering in hear of a madman, with no weapons and only each other to hold. We didn't know if we were going to die, but I had an aching suspicion that we were. I wasn't ready to die, and I sure as hell didn't want my brother to succumb to such an awful fate. I held his hand tightly within mine, squeezing it to let him know that I was still okay, still breathing. I almost wasn't shocked when I heard a sudden and furious bang against my bedroom door, though my eyes did widen; I'd sort of expected him to leave us more time. My brother acted surprisingly quickly and dove back into the clothes, taking me with him. It was an uncomfortable fit what with all the boxes around us, but I wasn't there to complain. My wounds burned and ached, and I had to clench my teeth eyes to prevent myself from howling. My brother whispered my name under his breath, and I forced myself to look at him.

"S-S-even..."

He was in tears yet again, from pain and fear. He gripped my hand tightly and nestled his head into my shoulder. I felt the urge to cry too, but I did my best to hold it all in. When we were found by the enemy, I didn't want to give him the image of my tears. I took my other hand a slowly raised it so that it was against his sweating forehead. I felt his damp black hair in my hand, but I wasn't able to tell if the dampness was sweat or blood. The time to plan was now. Over the sound of the door being broken, I whispered to him.

"Flare, be strong."

Padded footsteps were heard moving across the carpet of the room. I felt tears brimming in my eyes, but carefully pushed them away with the back of my hand. There was tension and deafening silence as we waited for a sign of defeat. I observed the door of the closet through the clothes.

The light coming from the bedroom was suddenly shaded by black and I knew that he was ready to antagonize us. I watched as the psycho tore away the wooden panels and stepped into the darkness of our hiding place. I was shaking violently, as was Flare. I noted with more fear that his attire was a cloak that belonged to the Akatsuki, a deadly organization known all over the world. He hadn't bore that cloak as he'd battled us in the living room, and I instantly wondered where he'd gotten it from.

He moved closer to where we were, and before I knew it, I looked up to see his greedy hands ready to pull the hangers apart. I looked forwards just as the deed was done, and took in a deep breath. We had been found, and that had set a giant grin on the Akatsuki member's face. It was an ugly grin upon a handsome face, and that's what sickened me the most.

"**Found you... and now you'll fucking pay." **

His whispers were soft and dreadful, and his laugh was even worse. It was cruel and shrill, as if he truly enjoyed killing and ruining people's lives. I supposed he did, bearing in mind that he _was_ a ghastly murderer, but seeing his criminal tendencies surface before our very eyes was horrific. It sent chills down my spine, and I had to work hard to choke back my tears. I could tell that Flare was nearly shitting himself, but I didn't glance at him; I couldn't afford to make any sudden movements. I knew I had to keep my eyes on my target until the very end.

His laughter seemed almost never-ending, and I had the sudden urge to rise and run past him, away from him. I wanted to escape the malevolent nightmare. I didn't, of course. I knew resistance was futile and death was almost inevitable. I wanted to fake unconsciousness, but that was a cowardly thing to do. I wanted to go out with honour. Sure, it was scary, but what else did I have to lose? I knew what we were dealing with and who we were dealing with. I knew of his religion, his criminal rank, and some of his history. It was clear to me that I could do nothing more than try to protect my brother and defend our family's honour.

That's why, when his crimson red hand reached for me, I didn't struggle. I let him grab my arm and yank me towards him. I let him move me away from my sobbing brother. The more I struggled, the worse my death would be. The less I struggled and cried the more at peace I'd feel.

He squeezed my arm painfully and stared at me for what seemed like countless minutes. I couldn't bear to look directly at his eyes, so I averted my gaze to his smirking lips. I felt his purple orbs scan me up and down, as if I were a prize. I felt them settle on certain parts of me and then return to my face. I didn't know what he was thinking, or maybe I didn't want to know what he was thinking. I felt Flare's eyes on us as well, taking in the scene before him as if he were watching a horror movie. He made no move to grab for me, and I was thankful for that; the last thing we needed was more abrupt agony.

As soon as the psycho was finished taking me in, he did something that rather startled me. He released his grip on my arm and threw me behind him. It was a strong shove, and I obviously went sailing to the ground. Upon contact with the carpet, I felt a sharp pain in my thigh. I gritted my teeth and let out a loud growl, not able to mute my discomfort. My hands scrambled to clutch the body part, as if I thought that touching it would make it feel better. My eyes clenched tight, I shuffled a little on the ground, but I didn't dare get up. He'd sent me away for a reason, and the reason wasn't for me to put up a chase. I knew that Flare was in big trouble, and I feared for him even over my pain. I wanted to look back, just to see if he was alright, but I refused. If I happened to look back as he was being slain, I don't think I'd forgive myself. I wanted him to have a respectful death with only the murderer's eyes on him. I didn't think he wanted me to watch his last pathetic moments. I hadn't been able to give him freedom, but I was able to give him at least that.

I heard a slicing sound behind me, whimpering, more terrible laughter, and a heavy thud. I knew the deed had been done, and I knew that I was next. I finally allowed myself to shed a few tears. There was more whimpering, but I couldn't make out any words. I blinked hard a few times to get the tears out of the way. What pitiful sounds I heard, what hopeless sounds. I wondered if I'd make the same sounds as I died.

There were footsteps, and the sound of flesh against flesh. Upon hearing a loud banging sound, I was sure the madman had thrown his body deeper into the closet. Why, I did not know. Perhaps it was to ensure that he wouldn't be able to crawl to safety, or perhaps it was to humiliate him even further. I didn't understand the mind of a psycho, or, at least, I didn't want to let on that I did.

I heard more footsteps, and quickly saw a black sandal appear next to my head. It wasn't long before a strong hair yanked on my long brown hair and forced me to my knees. I yelped in pain and wanted to whimper hysterically, to beg him to stop. I wanted to wrestle out of his grip and find my brother, cuddle up next to him, and tell him that it was alright to leave our world. I was beginning to desperately worry about my own life, as well. I began thinking of things that I'd never get to do and people that would miss me dearly. More tears fell as he dragged me towards my bed. I was deadweight in his hand.

He released my hair as we got to the edge of the bed. I'd expected him to toss me onto the mattress and take his time slaughtering me. I'd expected him to inflict more wounds on me, and cause me more pain, but he did neither of these at first. Instead, he took a seat on the edge of my bed, hands on his knees, face leaning down to gather my attention. It was at this time, upon looking up and gazing around the room, that I realized he'd broken the doors with his triple-bladed scythe. There were various woodchips on the ground and a few spots of blood where he'd entered. My eyes didn't linger there for long.

I mustered the strength to look back at him, but found my eyes shifting back and forth in nervousness. He was very handsome, but very evil as well. Had he not been dressed in an Akatsuki robe, he could easily have been passed off as your average heart-throb on the streets. His appearence and intentions were intimidating.

**"Aren't you going to beg, bitch? Tell me you'll do fucking anything to stay alive?" **His voice was cold and mocking, two things I didn't like in the least. I tried my best not to avert my eyes as I responded, but had a hard time.

"I d-don't think I... I'd be-be able to...to... live properly if you didn't... k-kill me now..." I replied meekly. I'd spoken the truth. I wouldn't be a functioning member of society after he was done with me; I wouldn't forget the night he came. I'd ended up sounding more terrified than I'd wanted, more weak than I'd wanted, but I couldn't control my voice. I was looking at death and death was looking right back at me. I didn't know what to do to calm myself down.

His expression became even more amused upon hearing my answer. I was sure that my trembling voice was music to his sadistic ears. He'd taken my brother away, and he knew it. I knew that he knew how much Flare had meant to me. Part of me wanted to punch him in the face, but another part of me wanted to beg him to finish me. Still, yet another part of me wanted to make a mad dash for my brother's discarded body and cradle it. The Akatsuki's dark chuckle made me jolt.

**"If you're worried about that pussy in the closet, he's still alive. The little shit won't die 'til he bleeds right the fuck out in a few hours... or maybe a few minutes." **I expected him to erupt in cruel laughter, but he merely giggled at the thought of my brother's death. Still, I felt a wave of relief wash over me, along with a small glimmer of hope. I didn't understand why he'd left him alive, but I didn't care - all that mattered was that he wasn't dead and there was a small chance of escape for him. For myself, though... well, I knew _that_ was a different story. There was determination in my eyes at that point, but I still couldn't look the demon directly in his albino eyes. I gulped before I spoke, hoping to choke back a few stutters in my speech, but before I could even speak, he intruded.

**"Does that change your mind now, bitch? Do you want to beg me for your useless fucking life?"**

I almost spat at him for reading my mind and body language; it was as if he'd understood that I'd based my death upon the supposed death of my brother. I clenched my teeth behind my closed lips and furrowed my brows in frustration. There was more anger than pain, more hate than care. He chuckled again.

**"Go ahead and beg, whore. Beg to let your fucking brother live."**

My attention was grabbed by his words, grabbed by his grin, grabbed by his promises. I dismissed all other thoughts and thought only of myself and my brother. I wondered if he'd let me live along with him, if he'd kill me in exchange for my brother, or if he'd just kill us both. I wanted deeply to dismiss the latter. I wanted deeply for my brother and me to stay alive. So, unlike who I really was, I shook my bad feelings away and faced the enemy with eyes of courage, with eyes of hope. In return, his grin got eviller and crueller.

"P-Please..." I began, clearing my throat. I placed my hands on my thigh wound and bowed my head a little.

"Please let my brother live. Let him live his life to the fullest. I'll do... well, I'll do... anything. Please, just let him l-live... through this..."Then came the laughter I'd been anticipating all this time, except it lasted a shorter time than it had in the closet. I cringed upon hearing it, sure that he'd just said what he'd said to humiliate me. I felt his hand on my head and would have repelled, had he not, yanked on my hair yet again. I noticed something crazier about him, something more dangerous and crafty. He captured my gaze with his, held me there for a moment, and then threw me back onto the floor. I landed on my side again, moaning in frustration and pain.

**"Alright, bitch." **He remarked.** "His life in exchange for a few favours."**

I bore a strange and shocked look on my face when he mentioned the word 'favours'. I knew what the word meant, but I didn't want to understand. I turned my head shakily towards him, propped my body up carefully with two hands. My hair messy and all in my face, but I could still see what he was doing and how he was looking at me. There was a shuffling noise and the sound of something lightly hitting the ground.

**"Get on your fucking knees."**

* * *

**End note**

**I'm working to remake a bunch of my older stories at this moment in time, so please bear with me. I really appreciate those of you who have taken the time to check this out and review; thank you all very much. I'd love to know how I'm doing, what I've done wrong - the usual.**

**PLEASE take the time to review :)**

**Until next time!**


	2. Heart's Song

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, but I do own my OCs and the plot of this story.

* * *

He gripped my face in his large hand and stroked it almost lovingly, with a cruel intent in his lavender eyes. I didn't like where this was going and he knew it. He also knew that I cared a lot for my little brother and would do anything to save him. He knew all of this just from the look in my eyes and the way my body shook in terror. He released a dark chuckle that matched well with his grin.

**"You'd better do a good job, bitch," **he muttered to me, **"or else I'll have to fucking sacrifice both of you."**

His pants were on the ground along with his boxers, leaving me face-to-face with a monster. He was large and already erect, throbbing and ready. I felt disgusted when I realized that he'd managed to get hard from killing people and molesting women.

**"You'd better hurry, whore." **He smirked down at me, desire evident within his dazzling eyes. **"While you're here admiring my cock, that whelp is dying."**

My brother was dying and I was... well, I was being an idiot. I hated to admit that I was staring at his manhood, but I couldn't escape the truth. The truth was that he was large and attractive in his pants. I didn't like the idea that I found a criminal sexually arousing, but I knew full well that I couldn't control feelings and arousal; no one could.

I held back my tears as I edged my way towards the Jashinist's rod. I inched my face close to it and urged myself to give it a small lick. I felt bad complying. I felt like a horrible person. I felt like a _traitor_.

I snaked my tongue around his shaft and dragged it slowly up to the head. From there, I swirled my tongue around the tip, placed my mouth completely onto him. I heard him growl lowly and knew that I was on the right track. I sucked lightly on the head a little, keeping my ears alert for any sounds of encouragement from him; I wanted to know his sweet spots so I could finish as quickly as I could. Before I could do anything else, his hand shoved my head down on his length, practically choking me. It took a moment for me to stop gagging and he grew childishly impatient.

**"While you're wasting time choking on my dick, I could go and kill the fucking weakling in the closet," **he leaned down to look closely into my eyes as tears of strain ran down my cheeks, **"so get your shit together."**

I was angry that he didn't realize that I wasn't a cheap whore that sucked dick for a living; I didn't have a high tolerance for things getting shoved down my throat. I gained my composure as fast as I could and began sucking once again. His hand lay idle on the back of my head, waiting to bob me onto his full length. I took him in as deeply as I could on my own and felt his body tense. I let out a groan of frustration as I did my best to suck and lick at the same time. The dissatisfaction, instead of pleasing him, made him even more aggressive towards me. As soon as I removed his dick from my mouth, he grabbed my face with strong force and furrowed his brows at me.

**"Would you rather me fuck you right now, bitch? Would that fucking please your little slut body?"**

I got clearly frightened and tried to shake my head back and forth, but couldn't due to his powerful hold. I couldn't find my words. I couldn't find a mask to hide my emotions. As a result, he slapped me hard across the face. I'd expected abuse, but I hadn't expected it so suddenly. He was irrational and unpredictable, a very deadly combination. Keeping that in mind, I tried to crawl away from him as soon as my body hit the ground; I tried to escape his wrath. I heard him mutter something about me being a 'stupid slut' somewhere behind me before he clothed himself, rose from the bed, and suddenly kicked me hard in the ribs. My wounds throbbed, and I choked out a cry of agony from the sudden attack. Everything hurt and everything was sore; there was no escaping the humiliation or the pain.

He yanked me up to my knees by my hair, where I had the chance to look up at his devilish face once again. He was grinning, but I could tell he was significantly irritated by my actions. I was scared and I showed it out in the open, on my pathetic face. I expected another slap, but I only got harsh words and broken promises.

**"I've had enough of your weak shit, you fucking whore." **He whispered lowly to me. **"I'm going to murder your waste-of-flesh brother after I fuck you hard in every one of your-"**

There was a sound from the closet, a rather loud one that resembled pots and pans falling over. I cringed at the unexpected sound, while the sadist holding onto me merely laughed. He released my hair and let my frail body fall to the ground again. I clenched my teeth and willed myself not to let out a painful cry again. My captor was heading slowly towards the closet, possibly to finish what he'd started. I dug my nails into the carpet and dragged my body towards him. Just because I was hurt and my fate was sealed, that didn't mean I wanted Flare to die.

I gripped the Akatsuki's leg and clutched to it, begging him not to take Flare's damnable life. He attempted to kick me off, but I wouldn't budge. I wrapped both of my arms around his leg and cried against his pants. I didn't look or feel like myself and I hated that; I was getting broken and I could do nothing about it.

"FUCK!" I screamed through clenched teeth. "Just leave him be, please! God, please! Take whatever the hell you need from me, even shred my guts while I watch, but don't...!" I let my sobs choke my voice from there, failing to control my emotions.

**"I'm going to beat the shit out of you, bitch!" **He bellowed, wiggling his foot around in my grasp. **"They'll find your naked body in your bed, stabbed everywhere, bleeding through the fucking sheets! Get the fuck off me!"**

With a final hard kick, he managed to toss me away and continue to advance on my loved one. My eyesight was blurry and my breathing was ragged, but still I cried on; still, I plead on.

"I told you I'm yours, fuck! I-I told you I would... I would let you do wh-whatever!"

**"I can do whatever the fuck I want to you anyways." **He hissed in response, stopping near my brother's mangled body. I panicked when he picked him up by the neck.

"I'll let you have your... eh... way with me!"

He produced a black pike from his cloak.

**"I will anyways."**

"I'll let you stay! I mean, with us f-f-f-f-for a few days! We'll... We'll do anything for you!"

He drew the weapon back and chuckled heartlessly.

**"I don't want your fucking hospitality."**

I tried to think fast. He wasn't buying anything, but I knew that there had to be something that would get him to stop.

"I'll... hmm... I'll be yours! Forever! For... Uh... Eternity! I'll... do whatever you w-want or ask, I sw-s- s-swear!"

He froze at my words, words I didn't even know if I meant. He dropped his pike on the ground and tossed my brother aside with ease. He hit the fall face-first, and I heard a loud crunching sound that I believed was his nose. I saw him shuffling a little, and was grateful to know that he was still alive. A wave of strange relief washed over me.

**"You'll what?"**

I glanced up at the Jashinist with a look of sorrow. I hadn't expected him to accept my offer at all. All I'd wanted was to die in my brother's place, to give Flare a chance to escape death, but in the end that didn't seem to satisfy him. I took a deep breath and tried to steady my voice.

"I-I said I'd be yours for... for as long... as I... well, live..."

He seemed to have a bit of an attitude change at this. His face turned from cruel excitement to cruel amusement as he bent down to my level. I propped myself up as best as I could so I could look into his dangerously handsome face. It was terrifying that one man could be so lethal yet have the face of a gentleman. His eyes played with mine as he seemed to weigh his options: to kill or not to kill?

**"Forever...?" **He mumbled under his breath.

I didn't reply, as I'd already said what I'd needed to say. All that was left was his decision. I figured he could easily destroy both me and my brother in an instant, so I didn't really trust him. I wanted to trust him, tried to trust him, but found that I couldn't. It made sense, seeing as he'd broken into our house with the intent to end our lives in the name of Jashin; you'd have to be stupid to trust someone like that.

He rose to his feet once again and strode toward where he'd left his pike. I figured instantly that I'd been in my right mind not to trust him. I panicked a little, but not as much as I'd expected. I guess I felt as though I'd done my best and decided my time was about up. He picked up his pike, but surprisingly didn't go for Flare's body. Instead, he walked towards me again.

**"Can't you walk, bitch?" **He barked, and pressed his foot hard against one of my ankles. **"Do I need to make you walk?"**

I didn't know if I could walk properly or not, but I did know that he was crazy and would attempt to injure me to make me walk. I scrambled to my knees, trying with difficulty to ignore the gut-wrenching pain from my sore joints and wounds. I took a few moments to stagger to my feet, surprised that he hadn't gotten impatient, and found that standing was possible. Walking, however, sent me right back to my knees with an agonizing thud. To this, he released a throaty laugh and yanked me up with ease again. I groaned, not being able to take much more of getting treated like a rag doll.

He dragged me to the room door. I didn't dare protest or make noise, aside from casual grunts here and there. I thought of my brother as he slid me down the stairs without regard for my health. I wondered if he'd have the strength to make it out of the house alive or if he'd merely die trying. I believed that he was capable. With or without wounds, I knew that he had the strength of an ox; all he had to do was harness his power. I'd wanted to say goodbye to him before I was dragged from the room, but I hadn't wanted to ask the insane Jashinist for_ too_ much.

When we reached the front door of the damaged house, he stopped for a moment. He stepped through the already opened door and into the cool night air. The moisture in the air made me feel as though I were dreaming a horrible dream.

**"Say goodbye to this fucked house and your village, bitch; you won't fucking be seeing them again."**

What a horrible thing to say, I thought, but didn't say a word. In my mind, I bid a final farewell to my former abode and tried to recall the good times that were shared in the darling structure. Before I had the time to think at all, though, I was brought face to face with the madman, yanked up by my throat. He made sure not to choke me or lift my feet from the ground, but I still felt fear rush through me. He brought his free hand to my face and roughly brushed it across my cheek.

**"Hidan," **he said, **"the name of your new master."**

I didn't say a word as he dropped me to the ground again and began to drag me along the dirt path that led to the forest. I hoped dearly that someone would spot us and run for help. I hoped that someone would face the insane priest and rescue me. Nothing like that ever happened. Instead, my wounds burned, itched, and stung for what felt like hours, and my body was weaving in and out of consciousness. I felt the blackness hit me hard for the final time and knew that I would be out for a while. The last thought that crossed my mind was grim.

'What a sorry way to go...'

* * *

**Authoresses' Note:**

**I've been working on my writing as of late and have had this chapter sitting around, 2/3s finished, for quite some time. To those that have been waiting (if any), I apologize. I didn't have much motivation to write because I didn't think anyone was enjoying it.**

**To those of you that remember the original story, I've made changes to it and am taking it in a new direction I hope you will like.**

**Review, please. Thanks for reading!**


	3. Anomie

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, but I do own my OC.

Warning: Sex and stuff that's not good for kids to read.

* * *

**Chapter Three: Anomie**

It was Jashin that told him to invade the two siblings' house. It was Jashin that had given him information on them. Jashin had been the one to instruct him and tell him what he had to do. He told him that there was something special in the house, something that he would need.

Hidan, being the loyal follower that he was, obeyed his dear God, breaking into the house and battering its residents. Jashin had told him nothing as he was in the process of killing the boy. Jashin had told him nothing as he kicked at the girl that clung to his leg. He had assumed that Jashin wanted sacrifices, and that he would gain something by sacrificing the brother and the sister. It was only when the girl promised herself to him, only when she uttered the word, 'forever' that the malicious deity spoke to him again.

He told him that he needed her, that she was something special. He told him that he should not kill her, but rather take her with him; she would one day be useful. He would keep her as a companion, but not kill her. Killing her, he was told, would be a sin. She had to be alive to be useful, and this was something Hidan was not used to. He was used to using women and sacrificing them in brutal ways; he never dreamed of having a companion to take whenever he desired. But if his God told him he had to have her, then he had to have her. It would be tough for him to suppress his need to slaughter her - she would probably be an annoying little bitch - but he would train himself to obey His commands.

He looked down at the tattered girl he had tied to a nearby tree. Her head was slumped down and the rest of her was just as limp. She was still unconscious, and he guessed that she would be for a while. Her clothes were ripped and torn in many places, making her look like a seductive streetwalker, and her face was messy with dirt and blood. He would definitely have to clean her up at some point.

At the thought of spending time tending to the woman's needs, he growled. She wasn't even awake yet and she was already causing him trouble. Another factor, he thought, would be convincing the Akatsuki leader to let her stay with him. Sasori usually brought in live Shinobi before turning them into puppets, but this case was different. It was almost as if Hidan were babysitting the girl, making sure she stayed alive and served her purpose. He wasn't sure how much convincing their leader would need.

_'Maybe I should just take the bitch in and wait 'til the damn leader complains.' _He thought with a smirk.

He perked up upon hearing quiet moans from his captive. Her body was twitching against the tight ropes he'd curled around her. From his sitting position near his small fire, he saw her eyes open and close, trying to process where she was and what was around her. A grin crept onto his face. He really thought she would be out for longer, but her awakening was good news for him. Without even waiting for her to glance up, he called to her.

"Awake already, girl?"

Seven felt her ears ring from his sickening voice and forced herself to look up. She grimaced as her neck cracked and cried for her to keep her head down. She tried to shuffle her arms around, but found the ropes were too sturdy. She first noticed the warm fire, and then noticed the man. There was no confusion in her stare, as she remembered what she had fallen unconscious to. She remembered her deal for her brother, the man breaking into their house, and the man dragging her away their house. She only stared at the man with squinted eyes, trying to adjust her sight to the bright flames. There was dried blood on her face, something that was very uncomfortable, but she wasn't surprised that he hadn't bothered to clean her up; he wasn't anything close to kind, chivalrous man.

Hidan found her stare intriguing. After the abuse he had put her through, she still had the will and gall to look him in the eye. He wasn't sure if she was brave or stupid.

"I'm going to love breaking that fire in your eyes." He added, a cruel laugh following.

She found that she greatly feared him, but had feared him even more when he had been in the house with her and her brother. She found that he was a little less intimidating when he wasn't threatening to kill an innocent little boy.

"I don't know why I'm alive, but I don't think you'll get the chance to break me." She replied, flinching slightly at his nasty smirk.

Hidan enjoyed the sudden fire he found inside his captive. She showed him a far different side of her when she wasn't fighting for her brother's life. Her new attitude was another thing he would enjoy breaking. He rose from his sitting position and walked over to her.

"You're only alive because you have to be alive." He spat. "Jashin-Sama wants you to be mine, just like you wanted, bitch."

Seven recalled uttering the word, 'forever' when making the deal, but she never believed he would take her up on her offer. The way he had looked at her when she had promised herself to him, the glimmer in his eyes... she was sure she had triggered something. But when she passed out, she had not thought she would ever wake up. What was worse now, though, was the fact that a crazy Jashinist stood in front of her. She was aware of the bloody religion and had never wanted to meet one of its followers face-to-face. Unfortunately, luck was not on her side. She was aware of their treatment of women and of their sacrificing. She had heard horror stories of Jashinist men brutally murdering women they forcefully slept with; it was the only way they could get off _and_ please their God. She felt sick to her stomach.

"Did you keep Flare alive?" She asked. "That's what I wanted."

To her surprise, the albino nodded.

"The pussy's probably dead by now from blood loss, but I didn't finish him."

Seven looked away from her captor and thought about what Flare's slow death would have been like... if it had even happened. She had faith in her brother's ability to "man up" and crawl to safety. She knew that his wounds were horrid, but she still held hope. Flare was not as weak as the Jashinist believed her was; his will was strong.

"Thanks." She mumbled, unsure of why she even had to thank him. It was not like he was doing anything better by kidnapping her and tying her to a tree. Then again, he did it only because she had offered herself, so she supposed she didn't necessarily have the right to point accusing fingers.

Hidan cupped her face in his hand. He wanted to see her expressions as he talked to her, and that fire in her eyes.

"Do you know about Jashin-Sama?" He asked, expecting her to say 'no'.

Shockingly to him, she nodded. She wanted to look away, and tried to wrestle her head from his grip, but to no avail.

"He's your God." She murmured. "You kill people for him and stuff. You're a Jashinist."

Hidan could not suppress his grin. He wondered if Jashin had chosen her because of her knowledge about him; perhaps she had known a Jashinist or had had a Jashinist in her family. He grew very excited, but kept his composure.

"How do you know!?"His grip tightened on her face, making her hiss in pain.

"I recognize the pendant. I always hear about Jashinists causing damage and misery. Legends of you guys are told to children to make them follow curfews." She tried to shake her head out of his grip again. "Let go, you'll break my jaw."

The silver haired man laughed in a sadistic manner at her response. He knew regular villagers would be terrified of his religion - heathens could not understand - but to hear that children were taught to fear his religion was priceless. The fear he induced was enough to give him lifelong joy. He gazed into her eyes with another heartless smirk.

"I'd love to break your pretty little mouth, woman." He whispered. "That would make another fucking story for brats."

He leaned closer to her face and pressed his tongue against her bloody cheek. The blood was dry, but his tongue was still able to lap it up easily. He found that her blood tasted as sweet as he had expected. Sacrificing her would have been a true gift, but having her submit to him would be just as good. He scanned his eyes over her body before releasing her face.

"I can't wait to make you cry again**."** He laughed cruelly before dumping water on the fire and basking them both in the darkness of the forest.

Seven found herself wondered just what the hell she had gotten herself into. He was sadistic and mysterious, and there was something he wasn't telling her - something that involved her.

_'Jashin wants me alive. Okay. But why?'_ She pondered. _'Is he going to sacrifice me in some weird way to gain more strength, or am I going to serve another purpose?'_

She found that she could not accurately confirm either of the possibilities; what she was doing alive was a complete mystery. She wondered when her life would end, and if he would make her into an immortal in order to truly be his forever.

She watched in the dark as the albino lay down on the hard ground, leaving his clothes on and pitching his scythe against a nearby tree. She thought that if she could get his scythe, she would have the upper hand. Sure, he was physically strong, but without his weapon he would not be as dangerous. Of course, getting the scythe was impossible while she was tied to a tree. The ropes would not budge and she bore no sharp objects to slice through them. She pushed herself against them, seeing if they would loosen with her body weight. The problem with _that_ idea was that she was a thin girl with only a small bit of muscle; she was not the strongest person in the world.

The ropes cut into her as she pushed, making fresh blood spill. Her wounds from the house battle still throbbed, but she seemed to have grown accustomed to that pain. Every so often, she would check to see if her captor was on to her plan. She was sure he would notice if she was not careful; he wasn't as stupid as she had hoped.

Little did she know, Hidan's eyes adjusted to the darkness fast, and he was slyly watching her out of the corner of his eye. He didn't think she would break through the bindings, particularly because of her small body weight. He didn't think he had anything to worry about, but still kept his eye on her.

"If you actually manage to escape, I'll beat the shit out of you." He called, making her freeze.

She wondered how he had seen her in the dark. All she saw of him was a faint outline. Were his eyes _that_ good? She said nothing in response, but kept trying to break free. She could tell that even he had doubt of her escape, so she probably wouldn't have to worry about getting beaten. Besides, she had some faith in her running skills, and believed she would be able to stifle the pain from her wounds a run. Or, at least, sneak away as he slept.

_'But what if he doesn't go to sleep?' _She panicked. _'Worse: What if he's a light sleeper? I step on a twig and I'm fucked.'_

The Jashinist watched as she pushed herself harder and harder against her bindings. It was at the point where she was bleeding from the rope cutting into her flesh.

_'She would look better drenched in blood.' _She thought, rolling on his side to watch her more clearly.

He couldn't see her facial expression in the dark, but he could clearly guess that she had a face of urgency. She understood that she would have to move and escape as quickly as she could before she would lose the option to. Unfortunately for her, she didn't understand she never _had_ the option to escape. Once again, he didn't know if she was brave or stupid. He guessed that she was a little bit of both. What saved her from death was not her brain, but Jashin's command. The fact of it was that he would beat the shit out of her if she managed to escape, but he would restrain himself from killing her or damaging her face. Her face was worth looking at; it wasn't ugly. If she was to be by his side for a long time, he at least wanted a little eye candy.

Seven pushed harder at the rope and felt it loosen quite a bit around her form. Her eyes widened and she stopped. She didn't try to shuffle around for fear that he would notice her semi-success. She remained still for a few moments, thinking of her escape plan. She rose one of her feet and pressed it against the ground, checking to see if her ankle was still aching. It throbbed, but the throbbing was bearable. She figured it was likely bruised rather than dislocated and broken.

_'Even if it is broken, I can probably hide in the bushes or crawl around in the shadows if I get far enough away from him.' _She concluded. _'But which way would I run?'_

She had managed to look at her surroundings upon talking to the sadistic Jashinist and saw nothing but forest. There was nothing distinct and there were no trails; they appeared to be in a tiny patch of forest.

_'My best bet would probably be to run behind me. That would be the farthest away from him_.'

She did not know what was behind her, but guessed it was just more forest. She knew not where she was or where she would end up. All she knew was that she was weak, and she had to try to escape from her captor. She had made a deal with him, her life in exchange for Flare's, but for all she knew, he could have broken it while she was unconscious. So, like a criminal, she would _**not**_ keep her end of the bargain.

With one strong yank of the rope, it came loose enough to hit the ground with a soft thump and allow her sweet freedom. She whipped around to begin her run, and tried her best to ignore the throbbing in her upper thigh and ankle. Just as she thought, she heard him scramble to his feet behind her. She heard the sound of his scythe and that gave her all the motivation she needed.

She ran as fast as she could, limping only barely, to flee from a psycho.

Hidan had to admit that he had not expected her to release herself from the rope. She didn't look like a strong girl, especially since she lacked efficient muscle and was thin, but as soon as he heard the bindings hitting the ground... Oh, Jashin, he swore he was going to make her pay.

"You stupid_ bitch_!" He hissed, anger boiling within him.

She was fast, but he was sure he would be able to outrun her. If he had to, he would use his scythe to inflict another wound, and when he caught her, he would be sure to keep his promise.

Seven watched where she was running, careful not to trip on some stick or rock. Behind her, his footsteps pounded. He was gaining on her, meaning she had to come up with a plan to 'disappear' in no time. Without thinking, she made a sharp turn behind a tall tree and kept running, unsure how close he was and unsure if he saw her turn. When she heard his footsteps coming closer, she made another sharp turn behind a set of thick trees, and dove behind some nearby bushes, praying he hadn't seen her. She did her best to make it unobvious where she had dove, trying not to rustle around too much; her exceptional luck remained with her, as it was a windy night.

From there, she remained still. When she heard his footsteps pass, she would begin to crawl.

The footsteps came around the corner quickly, but stopped just as abruptly. She crouched down as low as she could and stopped her heavy breathing. The hair on the back of her neck rose as she spied the outline of his sandal between some leaves and branches. She wondered if he could see her as well as she could see him. Time passed by like one second was one hour, and Seven almost wanted to turn herself in to end the waiting game.

When his sandal disappeared from her view, she wanted to give a sigh of relief... but she knew it was too soon for that. His footsteps began to tread off into the distance, perhaps thinking that she had hid a little further, or ran in another direction. She was sure he would be back if he didn't find her; he would begin checking everywhere he had passed.

When she could barely hear his footsteps, she waited for the wind to pick up again; the strong gusts were the perfect camouflage for her rustling. She snuck through the shadows on her hands and knees, crawling as lowly as possible. She still had no idea where she was going, but she figured she would hit a town or people at some point; she only hoped she wouldn't pass out, as hunger, thirst, and pain were getting to her.

She crawled left, right, forwards, and even backwards for what seemed like hours, keeping in mind that she had escaped from Hidan, but only briefly. There was a chance that she would run into him again.

_'One wrong move and he could be right there, waiting for me.' _She stressed to herself. She didn't want to get overly cocky until she made it out of the forest.

Her wounds were aching, but she didn't regret running and she didn't stop crawling. The only way she would be able to back out of the deal was if she fled for good. That meant going into a town and finding help. There _had_ to be ninjas - or someone - somewhere nearby. He couldn't have taken her too far away from her house; perhaps only an hour or two away. There was a chance she would find it again if she crawled long enough.

Her fear got to her as she thought she heard footsteps coming from her rear. She stopped moving and watched through a small space in the bushes. The wind stopped for a brief period, but the footsteps did not. They had not been a figment of her imagination. They were slow, but still dreadful, and it felt as if they were looking for something. They were creeping up on her, waiting for her to make a wrong move. They were hunting _her_. Another gust of wind blew, and the footsteps stopped. She saw nothing from the space in the bush, but heard an unknown sound.

Before she could even begin to question who was near her or what they were doing, the ground trembled, as if a giant worm was going to pop out and surprise her. To her content, no giant worm emitted from the earth. To her discontent, something else emerged instead, gripping her ankle and making her gasp. She suppressed a loud scream when she thought she felt fingers squeezing her swollen ankle. The pain was absolutely excruciating, and a hand rising from the ground wasn't common, either.

_'Who the hell is hiding in the ground!?' _She cried inwardly. _'That Jashinist... is he an Earth-style user?'_

She jolted upright in an attempt to remove the thing from her ankle, and finally got a clear glance at it in the darkness. Yes, it was a hand. What's more, the hand appeared to be a dislocated hand that had a mind of its own, like some sort of weird zombie. She struck the hand with her fist and scratched at it, but it was not until she dug into it hard with her nails that it released her. When she felt the grip loosen, she took the chance to scramble out of the bushes and right into the legs of the stranger she had heard walking. She hadn't planned to scramble into plain view, but her body appeared to operate on its own. She cursed the fight-or-flight reflex and her cowardice.

The man managed to grab her by the neck before she could even try to run away, and yanked her beyond her feet. She clawed at his hand, but could do nothing. She tried to make out his face, but she could only faintly see his light green pupils, his mask, and, dreadfully, his Akatsuki robe. As if she wasn't in enough trouble already, she had to be captured by yet another insane being. She cursed her despicable luck.

"Using the natural sound of wind to mask your movements is a clever technique." The man said in a deep growl. "But I have used these techniques far longer than you have, little girl."

His grip on her neck tightened to the point where she could barely breathe; she was positive he was going to kill her. She would have felt better being found by the insane Jashinist. At least he would have kept her alive longer.

"O-O-h... G-Go-d..." She managed to choke.

There was a rustling sound a ways away from them, and the masked man perked up. He wondered if he would have to battle the girl's allies or someone else that he thought was spying. His grip tightened so that he closed off her air supply, leaving her wheezing for fresh air. He would kill her slowly, to teach her comrades not to bother an Akatsuki member. He saw something finally emerge from the bushes and rush towards him. His money-green eyes narrowed.

"Kakuzu!" A voice that sounded familiar to both parties. "I need that bitch!"

Seven found herself praying it was who she thought it was. She thought a fellow Akatsuki member would be able to talk the masked man out of killing her, especially an Akatsuki member that thought she was useful. She watched as her second captor's eyes narrowed, and felt his grip loosen.

"Hidan..." She heard him whisper, malice lacing his voice.

The albino made his way over to the pair as quickly as he could without tripping over anything. He was surprised to see his partner, but, for once, happy to see him; Kakuzu had saved him the trouble of finding his prize. Though, as usual, there was no need for gratitude. He would be damned if he had to thank Kakuzu for anything. Hidan glared at the taller man before smirking.

"She's mine." He said, casting Seven a sly glance. "I've been looking for her ass."

Kakuzu, who was giving the Jashinist a horrible death glare, released his grip on Seven's neck and tossed her into his partner. Hidan stumbled backwards with the force of the throw, but effectively caught his target upright in his arms. To make sure she wouldn't run again, he gripped her wrists tightly and gave her a terrifying grin.

"Where the hell did you go?" The green-eyed beast asked. "We had a bounty."

Hidan could tell that he had angered his partner greatly - as usual. If this was any normal circumstance, he wouldn't have cared, but since he had Jashin's 'gift' in his arms, he didn't want her death. He shuffled, making sure he would be able to reach his scythe.

"Jashin called to me and told me to go to this girl's house." He kept his smirk. "Besides, I don't give a shit about your money."

Seven's eyes widened at this new information. She thought he had a crazy god obsession before, but she now realized it was worse than an obsession; he sounded like he was a schizophrenic. More importantly, she wondered, why did his 'God' choose her? What was her importance? She remained still and focussed on maintaining a steady breathing pattern; she had almost died twice in one night and considered herself fairly lucky.

Kakuzu's eyes narrowed and Seven was sure he was going to attack. The intent to kill radiated from him, and she found herself wanted to scuttle away again.

"Money is more important than the women you plan to rape and sacrifice, you idiot." He hissed. As usual, the Jashinist had no respect for his interests.

"You're a heathen, Kakuzu." The albino replied, spitting with what appeared to be disgust. "You won't have your fucking money in Hell."

Just as Hidan expected, the older man's solidified fist came directly toward him. He quickly shoved the girl to the ground and brought forth his scythe to deflect the blow. This would _not_ be a time where Kakuzu caught him by surprise.

Seven yelped from the sudden pain in her upper thigh and ankle as they hit the ground, but kept her eyes on the battle. She hoped they would somehow kill each other.

"You think you can pull that shit on me?" Hidan narrowed his eyes, wearing his usual smug smirk. "Don't get skiddish."

Seven backed away from the scene; just to be sure she wouldn't get caught in any crossfire. She didn't want to know what else the masked man was capable of.

"Leader won't allow that girl at our base." The stitched man snarled. "She will die."

Seven backed away a little more, into the bushes from whence she came. Perhaps, she thought, she could escape while the two Akatsuki were bickering.

Hidan scoffed and pushed Kakuzu's hand away from his scythe.

"Mind your own business, cocksucker."

Instead of attacking again, the ill-tempered nin turned his back on the foul-mouthed priest. It was clear that he had had enough of his bullshit for one night. After all, there was still a body to be collected. Hidan was used to the two going their separate ways, regardless; their personalities and interests greatly conflicted. Besides, if Kakuzu thought he was going to follow him, he had another thing coming; he had better things to attend to.

The Jashinist, knowing he was safe, re-latched his scythe to his back. Turning, and knowing Seven had tried to flee once more, he treaded through the bushes near where he had tossed her. This time, she was an easy catch. He didn't find her too far, sitting on her knees, waiting for him. She must have known that she wouldn't escape in time. He kept his smirk.

"You look good on your knees." He called. "All women do."

She merely looked at his as he approached her. He wondered if she was up to something. He grabbed a fistful of her hair and yanked her to her feet and struck her firmly across the face. She stumbled, but managed to keep herself on her feet. He backhanded her on the other cheek, hoping she would fall, and received his wish. As soon as she hit the ground, he kicked her hard in the stomach, making her gasp and curl into a little ball. He placed his foot roughly against her already bruised ankle. She tried not to scream, but couldn't suppress tears of defeat.

He bent down and dragged her up by her hair once more, inspecting her face and her tear-stained cheeks. He realized that she wasn't yet broken, that she wasn't yet ready to be submissive to him, but he liked that about her. Breaking her would be a long, agonizing battle. He stroked her face. She wished she could punch his, just to get him to stop smirking.

"I don't want to damage your pretty little face, bitch." He whispered. "Or that sexy little body of yours." His lustful eyes traced her chest. "Obey me, or I'll beat you to an inch of your fucking life."

Oh, how she wanted to pass out right there, so she wouldn't have to look at his face and see his desire. He _wanted_ to beat her. He _wanted_ to make her beg for life. He was a walking deception. He was handsome, but very sick... very sick, indeed.

He dragged her body in the direction of the Akatsuki hideout. They would reach it by the following night.

* * *

**Authoresses' Note**

**Hello, everyone! I haven't updated this in a while because I didn't get many reviews. To me, that means I'm writing for no one, and why would I write for no one? I want to write for people that will enjoy my stories. So, to the two people that recently reviewed, I give you my thanks! I hope you like this chapter!**

**I urge others to review as well, so I can feel like a bundle of warm and write more for this story.**

**Thank you!**


	4. Scenery Painted Beautiful in Blood

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

**WARNING:** Abuse and sexual themes. I'll give you a warning where the abuse starts and where it ends, in case you want to skip it for your own reasons. Yes, I write this stuff, but no, I don't condone it in the real world, and I respect someone's choice to skip the abuse sections.

* * *

**Chapter Four: Sceneries Painted Beautiful in Blood**

Seven was surprisingly cooperative during their journey back to the Akatsuki base. She came to the conclusion that attempting to escape would only cause her more possible pain, and there was nothing left to do but to submit quietly. She certainly made Hidan's job of herding her a lot easier, much to his discontent; he had been looking forward to beating her senseless. Beating her would have shown her the power he had, making her easier to break. The truth was, when he had slapped her the night she had tried to run away, the power had gotten to him. He was a very dominant male, and got easily turned on when he degraded females. The look they got in their eyes, that surprised and fearful look, never failed to get him aroused. He almost wished he had taken her right there.

_'I could always beat her for the little shit she does.' _He thought with a smirk. _'I'll have her on her damn knees begging for me in days.'_

Oh yes, he was planning to brainwash the girl with hard, unfair discipline. He thought she would be an easy little girl to break, but he didn't realize how wrong he was. Now that she didn't have her brother holding her back, Seven was sure she would be able to act out a little more. After all, it was only her life on the line. He could beat her and rape her, but she would still try to keep her composure. She didn't know what to expect, but she was confident with her strategy.

They arrived at a giant boulder in front of what looked like an entrance by evening. Hidan hadn't bothered to blindfold his captive, assuring himself she wouldn't escape the base alive. Seven, too, didn't see the need to be blindfolded and was happy she wouldn't have to argue with the immortal; it wasn't like she knew where she was, anyways. With a few complicated-looking hand signs from both the immortal and the masked man, the boulder moved out of the way and allowed them entrance. Seven found that her body was unwilling to move as the masked man stepped into the darkness of the entrance. She wasn't thinking of running away, knowing the Jashinist could easily cut her off, but was thinking of what was in store for her when she stepped inside.

_'I could get attacked by someone horribly dangerous.' _She thought, weighing her chances. _'Or maybe there's no one there but that masked guy and the fuck behind me. This is a gamble...'_

Before she could take any more time to think, Hidan took special care to aim a rough kick at her sore ankle. The pain was abrupt and seared through her body, but she kept her body upright. If she fell, she knew he would take the time to attack further. To his surprise, she obeyed him and said nothing. Her face bore a narrow-eyed frown, showing her true feelings toward the crazed religious man. She wanted badly to escape him, but that was no longer an option. He kept closer to her, his scythe out ever since their previous chase. He didn't want to take any chances with her. The metal of one of the scythe lightly brushed against her leg with every step, giving her a cruel reminder to obey her captor. She kept her eyes in front of her and walked as normally as she could.

Hidan had spent the whole trip walking behind her and he had to say, she was a nice piece of ass. She had long, slender legs to match a curvaceous body. He thought she had a nice sway to her hips when she walked, her hips the perfect size. Jashin had undoubtedly given him a precious gift.

The boulder shifted back into place behind them, and Seven expected to be engulfed in darkness. To her bemusement, the passage was lit by candle light, making it difficult to watch where she was going. She tripped on several occasions during their trek, but she managed to stay on her feet. In the darkness, Hidan was sure to keep a firm hand on her shoulder, rubbing it sensually a couple of times to show her that he wanted her. She believed he was doing it to be highly intimidating and utterly creepy.

The passage quickly got colder and lighter as they went deeper. Seven wondered where their journey would end. Her feet were sore and her wounds made her body throb. She desperately wanted to stop walking, but begrudgingly decided to continue her submissive act. She hated obeying the immortal particularly, only because of how rude and sadistic he was. She wanted to show her dominance to him in some way, just so she could keep her character in check. She didn't want him to break her, so she had to keep her mental health and personality as stable as possible.

She perked up at the sound of footsteps walking toward them. Hidan seemed to become suddenly alert as well, gripping his scythe a little tighter. He prayed that it wouldn't be anyone uptight and stingy, like Itachi or Sasori - they would certainly report the girl to the leader and his plans would be ruined. At the same time, he hoped it wouldn't be anyone creepy or perverted, like Deidara or Kisame. He hissed at his rotten luck when he saw the individual approach, his face no longer shielded by shadow. His blonde hair glowed in the candle light.

Deidara was quick to notice Seven, and equally as quick to notice her cut and bloody clothing. Parts of her were revealed that she wasn't comfortable with, and she certainly didn't want a perverted blonde ogling her. Hidan's grip on her shoulder tightened and he pushed her behind him. He couldn't trust the bomber's hands, as they appeared to have minds of their own when it came to women. His ice blue eye widened at the sight of her with the infamous priest.

"I didn't expect you to have good taste in women, Hidan... hmn." Deidara said. "It's too bad you slice the best looking ones up."

Hidan narrowed his eyes at the youngest Akatsuki member. There was a sinister smirk on his face, and Seven didn't like where this was going. She wondered if Hidan actually had any real friends.

"At least I can please women, Deidara." He snapped back. "Your non-existent cock couldn't please a desperate fat bitch."

Seven felt that she would have laughed at such a remark, was she in a different situation. Hidan's insults were obscure and dry, something she would have found hilarious under regular circumstances. The blonde tried to ignore his hard hits and walked around him to stand near the girl. The priest allowed him, but kept a close eye on what he was doing.

Deidara pressed the back of his hand against Seven's rosy cheek, smirking down at her.

"You're a masterpiece... hmn." He whispered, trying to win her over with petty compliments.

The girl looked over to see Hidan fuming with anger. It was clear that he didn't like Deidara one bit. This was something she could prey upon, something that would assert her power and save her mind from being crushed. She gave the blonde a seductive look and smirked herself.

"Is that so?" She asked slyly, hoping he would continue with his advances. She didn't want to take anything far with the bomber, and already felt like a whore for flirting with her enemy, but she was determined to see if she could easily anger her captor.

_'Let's see how long he can stand his 'gift' having eyes for another man.' _She thought with a light chuckle. She was very interested to see how far she would be able to push him, how jealous he could become. Unfortunately, she didn't even dream of the consequences for her actions.

The blonde seemed to be satisfied with her response.

"I'd love to take you away from this idiot." He purred, giving Hidan a devious look. "Would you like that, beautiful... hmn?"

Seven found herself burning up from how steamy the flirting was getting. She hadn't expected Deidara to start off so strong with her. Still, because he wasn't trying to physically touch her just yet, she went on.

"Your arms seem welcoming." She replied with a seductive hum to her voice. "I wouldn't mind staying with you for a night."

Before the bomber could make a grab to pull her closer, Hidan abruptly flung his scythe in between the two, cutting their chat short. Deidara managed to snatch his hands away from her just in time, his eyes wide with shock. It was clear that he hadn't expected the albino to use such force. Seven, too, felt her eyes go wide and her heart pound hard against her chest. She certainly hadn't expected her captor to overreact_ that_ much. Would he go so far as to dismember one of his comrades? She looked at him and saw that he was steaming, angry that she had not said such empowering things to _him_. Instead, she found a feminine-looking blonde brat more appealing. Oh, but he would show her who was best for her. He shot a cold glance at her.

_'Filthy whore...' _He thought, pulling his weapon back to his side. _'She's sure as hell not as innocent as she thinks.'_

He gripped her wrist tightly, to the point of almost snapping it, and yanked her towards him. Seven whimpered quietly at the pain, but said nothing. She had displayed her dominance and saw how easily she could push him over the edge; she now knew to beware of his anger problem. Her mistake was thinking the pain wound end in her wrist.

Deidara, having gotten over the fact that his hands could have been dismembered, was grinning playfully at the pair. Just like Seven, he knew the perfect ways to get under the priest's skin. The difference between the two was that he was far more cocky and daring than she.

"If you don't please her properly, she'll be looking for me." He teased, turning his back and beginning to walk in the opposite direction. "Women need a real man to please them... hmn"

"Women need a real man to put them in their fucking place..." Hidan growled, dragging his victim quickly down the passage.

Seven tried to brush his harsh words off, knowing he was the type of man to pick at people for their 'faults', but found that she couldn't. There had been something horribly wrong in his voice, something that made her hair stand on end. He wasn't only angry anymore.

It wasn't long before they started passing doors on either side of them. Seven guessed that evil organizations needed a place to live as well, and supposed the rooms were bedrooms and storage places. They stopped outside a particular room and she could only guess that it belonged to Hidan. The brown paint on the door was scraped and chipped in several places, as if someone had attacked it lightly with a knife. She figured it was either his own work or an enemy's work - it didn't seem like the immortal got along with anyone he knew.

He unlocked the door and managed to shove her inside with great haste. She stumbled, but inevitably fell to her hands and knees. In a way, she was glad for the few moments she spent off of her feet; her body was _killing_ her. The first thing she noticed was the better lighting in the roo. She noted that it wasn't as filthy as she had expected it to be. She pushed herself to her knees and turned to face the Jashinist, unsure of what he would throw at her next. Now that they were very close to each other and in a place of solitude, she felt vulnerable; no one was around to come to her rescue.

He was still horribly angry - she could see it in his eyes - but what scared her most was the sadistic smirk he had on his face. His normally slicked back hair was messier than usual, a few strands hanging down in front of his face. The messiness gave him the true look of a madman. He had closed the door behind him and was standing in front of it, blocking her only exit. For the umpteenth since she was kidnapped, she felt like a mouse surrounded by mousetraps. He took a menacing step toward her, to which she crawled back. The fear was beginning to hit.

"I've wanted to beat the shit out of you since you threw that goddamn pot at my head." He hissed. "You deserve pain, you little whore."

Seven was shivering from the deranged tone of his voice. She didn't want him laying a finger on her. Just because he didn't want to kill her did_ not_ mean that he couldn't beat her to an inch of her life. She imagined herself bleeding from many places, lying on his floor, barely able to breathe. He was going to hurt her... badly. She could feel it in her bones.

She cowered away, scrambling back until she hit a wall. She didn't want to seem weak after she had just shown him her capability for dominance. She didn't want him to laugh and hurt her. She prayed that Kakuzu would suddenly appear and stop the situation, tell Hidan that they had a mission or something - anything to get him out of the room. She waited for a knock at the door with every step he took, hoped until he was right in front of her.

_(This is where the abuse begins)_

"You're going to wish I'd killed you, bitch." He muttered with an even wider smirk.

He hit her with an unexpected kick to the stomach, winding her and making her fall over. She was choking on her own spit, coughing up a mixture of blood and saliva on the ground. He didn't wait for her to be ready for the next attack. He kicked her a few more times, until she started groaning in agony, on the brink of tears. Oh yes, he was determined to make her cry. He leaned down and pulled her face away from the floor by yanking at her hair. She suppressed a scream of hurt and frustration as he pressed her face against the blood she had just coughed up.

"You got my damn floor dirty with your blood!" He laughed, pushing her face harder into the fluid. "Clean it up!"

The pressure he was putting on her neck wasn't good. If he pushed any harder, she knew he would severely injure her.

She pressed her tongue against the ground and let out of whimper of disgust. The accumulation of dirty and blood was a horrible thing to taste, but she did it for her own safety. The pressure he put on her head didn't disappear until he saw that she had left entire section of the floor spotless. He knelt down and lifted her up to see the look in her eyes, to see if she still had the fire. There was blood around her lips from what she had just cleaned, and she was clearly terrified... but the fire remained.

He shoved her face back to the ground and stood up, kicking her once more.

"Get up!" He barked.

Seven obeyed faster than he imagined she would, scrambling to her feet and trying not to topple over. She looked at Hidan with nothing close to defeat, but rather, with a look of humiliation. She didn't imagine he would do such cruel things to her over flirting with one of his comrades, but she now understood that his temper was like a ticking time bomb. He was even more dangerous when his blood was boiled. She looked him dead in the eyes with defiance, something that made his rage continue to simmer.

He struck her hard across the face and caught her by the upper arm before she could sail to the ground. He kept a firm grip on her as she maintained her balance, only to strike her again. By the end of his reign, he wanted her cheeks to have a pretty little bruised blush to them. Seven tried to shove him away from her, but that only made him hit her harder. He wasn't going to let her have her way.

"Stop...!" She whispered after the fifth slap. Her face was beginning to get a nice tint to it, just like he'd wanted.

He shoved her into the wall and pressed his body against hers. She was trembling with horror and anguish, the fire in her eyes beginning to dim. He wanted her to give up hope of ever escaping or winning against him; his goal was to make her obedient.

_'Just like all women should be.' _He chuckled to himself.

He pulled his fist back and watched as she flinched. It connected hard with the wall next to her, making her scream and sob. There were tears beginning to form in her eyes, something she hoped wouldn't happen. Hidan wouldn't be satisfied until he saw them fall. He slid his hand up one of her curves and grinned. She refused to look at him. Her eyes were drooping, as if she were ready to pass out. He slammed her against the wall again, to make sure she stayed conscious.

"If you're good for anything, you're good for your body, whore." He said maliciously. "But I guess you've heard that a lot."

Seven got the courage to look at her dominator, feeling sick and weak. She felt like she wanted to vomit and pass out, be free of her current abusive situation. She deeply detested the man holding her. She wanted to kill him.

"...I haven't..." She tried her best not to stutter. "...I was never a... whore..."

Hidan raised a brow at her, surprised that she had even answered him. The women he had beaten in the past had been too terrified to even move. He pressed his lower half against hers and gripped her chin in his hand almost lovingly. He was trying to add insult to injury.

"If you weren't a whore," he whispered into her ear. "...you wouldn't have flirted with another man when you promised your body to me."

Her body was quivering violently, his voice chilling her to the bone. She hated how good he was at inducing fear, and was equally surprised that he could keep his voice so composed when threatening her. She felt his erection press against her private part and prayed he wouldn't take her just yet - not when she was so horribly close to passing out.

"I'm going to claim you now so you know your fucking place."

Seven shook her head and tried to push him away. There was no strength within her to do much else. He produced a small knife from his cloak and proceeded to cut a slit in her pants, taking extra care not to make her bleed. Once the slit was made, he ripped it open further with his hand. She was exposed to him, her pants and panties no longer acting as a barricade. With one foul swoop, his pants were on the ground and he, too, was exposed. Seven didn't dare look down, remembering how it tasted in her mouth when Flare's life had been on the line.

The girl felt it press against her hole, the tip lightly probing her. Already, she felt how large he was. She was crying, trying to piece everything together, trying to find the right words to make him stop. She wondered what he would do to her afterwards, and if rape would be something that happened frequently. Was she cursed?

He lifted her legs into his muscular arms and was ready to push himself all the way inside her. He loved the way the tears streamed down her cheeks and loved how she was crying because of him. He often seduced women without violence or force, but he found that they weren't as satisfying. What he dared do to Seven was all a part of his favourite game. He would break the girl one way or another. Hell, he _had _to find something to do until Jashin told him what purpose she served.

_(This is where the abuse ends)_

There were several hard knocks at the door, stopping him from doing his cruel act. He cursed his luck while she praised hers.

_'Oh god... Oh my god...' _She thought with a sob. _'He could have destroyed me... right here... He preyed on my weakness and he could have destroyed me.'_

He let her slide carelessly down the wall and dropped her in a fit of frustration. He had been so close, so goddamn close. He turned to face his door and stomped toward it.

"This better be fucking good..." He hissed, his anger at its peak.

* * *

**Authoresses' Note**

**NO! I couldn't resist the puppy eyes that told me to update quickly! Hahaha, here it is!**

**So, I wanted to give your readers a fair warning about the abuse, seeing as people may feel uncomfortable reading physical abuse. I had trouble deciding if I should put abuse in this story and I hope no one was upset by it. I mean, then again, this story does have rape and molestation in it, so I guess if you're here you don't have a big problem reading it.**

**So... I hope this chapter was enjoyable.**

**I write for the lovely reviewers that I have for this story. Thank you to all of you. You guys are my inspiration to continue :)**

**Review, please! Until next time!**


	5. By God Forsaken

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

**WARNING: **There's verbal abuse and a little physical abuse in this chapter.

* * *

**Chapter Five: By God Forsaken**

Hidan ripped the door open so hard that it almost flew off its hinges. His lavender eyes were rabid and he had to use a lot of his willpower not to instantly give the intruder the old one-two. He stood in the doorway, fuming and breathing roughly. He resembled a wild animal, hunting for food and a mate. The only difference was that he already had a mate, despite her being unwilling. Had the interloper not been used to the ways of the zealot, he would have feared for a battle.

"What the _fuck_ do you want!?" The Jashinist roared.

Kakuzu stood a little ways away from him, not affected by his menacing act in the least. He had always known the crazed immortal to be short with his temper and wild with his... other daily activities. Regardless, it was none of his business what his partner did or how he acted. He knew he could take the albino down any day of the week. All the miser cared about was collecting bounty, and fresh hearts. What Hidan did couldn't affect him unless they were on a mission. He kept his greedy green eyes locked with his.

"We have a mission." He growled, hoping Hidan wouldn't make any bullshit excuses.

Hidan growled back in frustration, shaking with rage. He didn't want to deal with anything other than Jashin's gift. He especially didn't want to do anything that involved Kakuzu; his idea of fun was sitting in a chair counting numbered paper, wasting life away.

"I don't give a shit!" He hissed. "This bitch needs to be put in her goddamn place!"

His nails were digging into the frame of the door, chipping the wood. The money-obsessed man had never seen his partner so angry and wondered what the girl could have done to make him the way he was. He thought Hidan resembled a terrifying ten year old bully that had just gotten his just desserts. One of his hands fondled his scythe and Kakuzu readied his fist, but neither man made any move to attack.

Seven didn't attempt to look at the newcomer, but instead sat still and tried to catch her breath. The Jashinist's screams of rage made her flinch every time they came to her ears. She was terrified of what Hidan was able to do to her, terrified that she could have done nothing to stop him. She had greatly underestimated his power and it had almost cost her. He had been so close to her, so close to slipping himself inside and ravaging her like she had never wanted.

_'He could have broken me... Right there... And maybe I would have stayed broken, like the face of a useless porcelain doll...' _She refused to stop thinking about the rape attempt and its effects. She was trying to find an answer.

The ultimate thing she had to think about before Hidan came back for her, was how she could possibly evade being raped. Her virginity wasn't a big concern, as she had already lost it. There was no one else's life on the line, not like the last time he had forced himself on her. The big concern was the ailing of her mental health after the act. She didn't believe that she would be able to keep her composure _or_ her sanity. The physical abuse had been petrifying and upsetting enough, but sexual abuse... That was on a completely different level.

_'No one ever thinks about it until it happens to them...' _She tried to hold back her tears, at a loss for what to do. _'No one ever thinks it can happen to them, but it does... then what?'_

The shattering of her health was what he desired in the end; he wanted to break her as much as possible. The Seven he wanted was a scared little girl, unsure of what to do or where to run. He wanted her bruised and bloody, at his feet, begging for no more pain. He didn't care how hard he needed to hit her; all that mattered was that he got what he wanted. He was utterly sick and he knew it.

Seven wiped her eyes with the back of her wrist and sniffled. Showing weakness in front of the insane man would only fuel him. If she had to be broken - if it truly was inevitable - she didn't want to break easily; she was going to put up one hell of a fight. She rubbed her eyes until they were red, making sure no more tears would wall. Her cheeks hurt whenever she rubbed, but that wasn't a major concern. The bruises would heal; mental scars would not.

The door suddenly slammed and the girl gasped. She covered her mouth with both hands and tried to stop shaking. She told herself that she was better than a weak little girl, that Hidan couldn't break her with his menacing act. Her shaking was so violent that she had to use a strong bit of willpower to stop moving, and even then she could barely calm down. She gulped and felt herself pressing her back harder against the wall, as if she thought she could somehow sink into it.

He whipped around to face her, his temper not yet quelled, and grinned sickly. His hair was even more dishevelled, more loose strands appearing over his forehead. He looked like the stereotypical serial killer one would see in a Newspaper, the headliner saying, "MAN MURDERED THREE WOMEN IN A JEALOUS FRENZY". He would probably take more of his temper out on her. For now, she was his stress reliever - his punching bag. There was jealousy, of course, and she figured he was the type of man to want every woman's eyes on him, but there were no murders.

She stayed where she was when he started walking towards her, to show him that she wasn't going to cower in fear. There was still a fire in her eyes, he noticed, but he promised that it wouldn't be there forever.

He kneeled down when he was in front of her, looking at her face-to-face. She was surprised he hadn't kneed her in the stomach instead, and figured that he had managed to calm himself just a little. He inspected her bruised cheeks with joy in his eyes, then travelling to the rest of her tattered body. She was holding her stomach and trying not to scream at him. She wished she had the strength to yell and shove him across the room. She wished she had the strength to make him hurt back.

He pressed his hand against one of her sore cheeks and looked her straight in the eye.

"Does it hurt, whore?" He teased maliciously.

She flinched as his force got harder, and wondered if he was going to do more than bruise the bone. That was the last thing she needed - a broken bone. She struggled, choking on her words as his knuckle dug into her flesh.

"Is... Is it not... supposed to...?" She managed to utter through gritted teeth.

Yes, she was angry. Yes, she had thought about her words. Her answer had sounded snappy and sarcastic, but that was who she was. If she was going to get punished for it, she would gladly accept it. Yes, she would hurt. Yes, she would be angry. But at least she would know that she was still herself.

He brought his hand away from her cheek and gripped her chin. He was still grinning, as if he were proud of her defiance; this pissed her off to no end. She not only found Hidan terrifying, but aggravating, as well.

He brought his face close to hers, stopping only when their noses lightly touched. Her breath hitched in her throat as she felt his other hand rest on her upper thigh. She maintained a steady face.

"I'm going to have someone fix you up, but don't get me wrong, bitch. I normally wouldn't give a fuck if you died right here. I'm fixing you up because Lord Jashin wants you alive. And do you know what that means, whore?"

Seven looked at him without nodding or shaking her head. She didn't care what it meant. All she cared about was getting the hell away from Hidan and having her body cured. He chuckled at her small frown. It had all turned into a sick little game for him.

"That means I can beat the shit out of you as many times as I want. I can smack your pretty little face around until it bleeds. I can cut you up. I can break your little fucking bones. As long as I don't kill you, you're mine forever." He gave her a horrible smile. "Just like you wanted, bitch."

He didn't want to damage her face as much as he wanted her to believe, of course. He didn't want to hurt it beyond repair if he had to look at it for the rest of his immortal life. However, she sure seemed to believe him, as her eyes had widened and her body was shaking again. He could tell that she was having a mental breakdown, trying to figure out what to do to stop him.

_'Silly bitch.' _He chuckled. _'You can't do shit.'_

He stood up and turned his back to her, expecting her to get up and follow him. Seven didn't dare move an inch. She was not only intimidated by the religious psycho before her, but there was also a horrible nauseous feeling in her stomach. She felt that if she tried to get up, she would vomit.

_'If the fucker made me lick my own blood, would he...?' _She shuddered. _'I don't know if he's __**that **__sick, but I'm not taking any chances.'_

She refused to get up. Wherever he wanted her to go, he would have to carry her or leave her alone. She hoped he would just leave her alone.

He stopped walking when he reached the door and turned to see if she was even standing up. His temper began to boil again when he saw that she hadn't moved an inch. He would never admit that he was impatient, but that was the glorious truth of it all; he didn't feel like waiting ages for her to move _or _be healed. All he wanted to do was beat on her more and ravage her, show her that she was but a woman under the foot of a man. He looked at her wounds with a critical eye as he made his way back over to her. He wanted to make her pay for making him walk back and forth like an idiot, but he was unsure of how much the girl could take. If she fell unconscious, would she wake up? If she didn't die, how long would she be unconscious? He didn't want to take a chance and hurt her until she was repaired.

He looked down at her with disgust in his eyes. She was so physically weak yet very mentally strong; she would be fun to pick at and eventually destroy. He kicked her leg nonchalantly, but she said nothing. She didn't flinched or move. She stayed right where she was. He knelt to her level again, looking deeply into her eyes. His expression was careless.

"Are you seriously going to make me carry you, slut?" He asked, tugging lightly on a bunch of her hair. "You like me touching you that much?"

She looked back into his eyes and nodded. She didn't want to backtalk him. She didn't want to fuck around with him. She didn't want him touching her, but she didn't want to vomit more. There was fear in her expression, but it was slowly being overrun by impertinence and courage. She wanted to make it clear that she would only bow down if he broke her back and sat on it. Her will wasn't something to be laughed at, especially when she had a few tricks up her sleeve.

"I can't move." She said simply. "I'll just waste more of your time if I try."

Seven wasn't stupid. She knew that the Jashinist was obsessed with himself, so she fed his ego. She didn't tell him the real reason why she wouldn't stand, but instead made it sound like she gave a fuck about his time. Hidan, of course, believed her despite her deceptive eyes. He laughed scornfully, as if he pitied her for feeling concerned about him. She pitied_ herself_ for even pretending to be concerned.

He slipped his arms under her form and picked her up as if she were a tall feather; he acted like there was nothing to her. As an act of revenge and because she had just been too close, he made the back of her head hit the wall, to which she hissed in agony. As if she wasn't hurting enough, Hidan had to make sure her suffering was infinite. Yet, at the same time, there he was carrying her bridal style. He hadn't given her excuse an extra thought after she mentioned his precious time, but maybe he secretly wanted to hold her. Maybe he had the side of a gentleman to him, as well.

Immediately, Seven shook that idea away. There was no way the Jashinist could ever be a gentleman, especially if he was willing to beat, murder, and rape innocent people. She refused to believe that there was anything that resembled 'soft' about him... expect for maybe his cloak. She resisted the urge to snuggle into the fabric, knowing that she couldn't rest when in the arms of the enemy. Besides, what would the Jashinist think if she started cuddling into his chest... his well-toned chest, might she add.

_'What the fuck am I thinking? Christ, one second I'm terrified and close to having a mental breakdown, the next I feel like I'm tripping on acid and hypersensitive to fabric.' _She wanted to face palm.

However, she didn't lie to herself. Ever since she had seen the silver-haired lunatic, she had found him attractive. It was difficult to deny someone's beautiful, after all, no matter what they were. In fact, had she seen him on a street during her daily life, not knowing who he was or what he did, she might even think that he was hot. But, now that he had beaten the shit out of her, clearly raped her, and nearly killed her brother, she refused to think of him in such a way. There was no room for emotions like that, especially not right now, as he carried her battered body out the door and back into the dark passage.

_'He's ugly on the inside.' _She snapped at herself. _'A rapist-murderer woman-hater can't be beautiful or handsome.'_

But for some reason, she didn't quite believe that.

Hidan walked for a good few minutes before he came to the door he was looking for. It was near the beginning of the passage, basked in shadow. There were no candles around the door, as if it were cursed by darkness. Seven had a feeling that something eviler than (or just as evil as) Hidan was inside. She felt her blood chill as he reached for the door knob. He was more silent than he usually was, and his face was more focused. He didn't look angry; he looked like he was concentrating.

_'Is he concentrating on what to do or something?' _She pondered. _'Is there something lethal behind that door?'_

He swung the door open without even knocking, a typical Hidan thing to do. Who needed manners, anyways? He took a careful step inside, clutching his gift tightly. His scythe was readily available on his back.

"Hey, freak!" He yelled into the darkness. There was nothing put a thin patch of light before them, from the dim glow of the passage. Seven found it ironic that Hidan, of all people, had the audacity to call someone else a 'freak'.

There was the sound of footsteps in the distance, but no answer. AS a cold gust of wind flew past them, she wondered just how large the room was. She heard the priest growl in annoyance when more footsteps were heard. She swore they were coming closer.

"Come out, come out, wherever you are..." Hidan whispered, as if to threaten the unknown force.

A pair of sandals unexpectedly stepped into the sliver of light, making Seven jolt. She hadn't expected to see anything that resembled a human in such darkness. She focused her eyes to see if she could see the face of the being. When she was unsuccessful, she felt the hair on the back of her neck rise. Just what was lurking in the shadows, refusing to be seen?

"What the hell do you think you're doing here?" The being asked, using the voice of a boy.

Hidan scoffed and dropped Seven onto the concrete floor without warning. She hit the hard surface and felt her other ankle twist the wrong way. She moaned in pain, but said nothing else. That was it - now she definitely couldn't walk. With both ankles injured, she was screwed. She wanted to tell the immortal that he was a bastard, but she refused to get herself into any more trouble. Besides, there were two horrible creatures in the room with her. Which one would attack first?

"I beat the shit out of this bitch and Lord Jashin doesn't want her to die." He snickered. "She's weak. Heal her."

His demand was so vile and ruthless. He only cared for her because his deity did. She was only alive _because_ he was psychotic. Had he not believed enough in his 'Jashin', he would have killed her and her brother on the spot. Had his 'Jashin' not existed in his mind, she would not exist before him.

Seven wrinkled her nose and looked up at him. From the ground he looked like a merciless God, willing to destroy His kingdom with just one foul kick. He looked back at her, bearing a dreadful smirk on his flawless face. He looked like he wanted to lean down and to her and mouth to her...

_'Unfortunately for you, that makes me your God.'_

At first she was taken aback by her vivid imagination. Her brain had actually made it seem as though his lips had moved. They hadn't, had they? No, they couldn't have. She could barely see in such darkness, so little movements couldn't be picked up. He hadn't said a word; she had just made it look like he had. Her imagination had gotten the better of her and shook her helplessness in her face. He wasn't a God, was he? Well, at least, he wasn't her God... right?

She tried to stop her body from quivering. It didn't take long for the horrible realization hit her.

_'He__** is**__ my God. He's my God until I die in this place... He decides all and I can't get away from him. I can only try to keep my sanity, but how far will that get me...?'_

She kept her eyes locked on her psycho God, blocking out the voice of the other being. She never thought the living would scare her more than the dark unknown.

"Why should I waste my energy on this brat?" The shadow's eyes traced the girl that would not pay attention to him. He could tell that she was horrified of Hidan.

The figure took a step toward her and shot his hand out before she could even turn to face him. He took a ball of her hair and yanked her to her knees. Seven hissed and tried to catch a glimpse of her assaulter's face. He was wearing an Akatsuki cloak and he looked to have short, messy hair, but she could make nothing else out. He seemed to be inspecting the girl, using a special kind of vision that allowed him to see is such darkness. Seven wondered what kind of person he was, and how he had such a power.

Hidan stayed back and placed a hand on his scythe. His expression held disgust. He didn't like how the figure was inspecting his gift so closely and was having second thoughts about leaving her with him while he completed a quick mission with Kakuzu.

"Hands off, freak," he said as he brought his scythe to his side. "You can't get it up, anyways."

If there was one thing Hidan detested, it was when others desired what he possessed. He had little trust for anyone, mainly because he believed ninety percent of the world was made up of filthy heathens. He was about ready to chop the shadowed man's arm off.

The figure dropped the girl as soon as he saw the Jashinist's scythe rise. He didn't feel like tending to his own wounds any time soon, especially not if he would be busy with the girl's. The girl was rather pretty, fit to be a doll on a shelf, but her wounds and bruised cheeks made her look horrible. He decided he could fix her, make her look at attractive as she had before Hidan got to her. Then again, he thought as his eyes narrowed, he didn't owe the religious bastard anything.

He looked at the other man to see that he was heading for the door, leaving Seven behind. He waved an idle hand at the man and his reward.

"Fix her up, will ya? I don't want a dead whore."

Just as he was about the close the door behind him, he stopped.

"Her name's Steph or Svenn." He said with a cackle. "But don't get too friendly, or Lord Jashin will exterminate you like the freak you are."

Seven felt rage build within her as her captor mispronounced her name. It was an easy name, wasn't it? She wondered if he had mispronounced it on purpose, just to get under her skin. On the other hand, she wasn't so sure; he wasn't the sharpest knife in the drawer. And who was he to go around threatening people with his awful God? The more she thought about him and his insolence, the angrier she became.

"Seven, you fucker... Seven..." She growled under her breath.

The door was closed and she was left in the cold darkness with the beast. Her fury kept her going. Her fury kept her from screaming.

She had no idea what would happen to her now that Hidan had left. Was she worse off with the man that hid in the shadows? She tried to look into the darkness, just to figure out where he was, but could see nothing. She felt as though she was being suffocated by the lack of light.

Soft footsteps made her look around. The movements had echoed, so she had no way of knowing where or how close he was. She cursed the immortal to no end in her head, wondering why he had just left. She was an important asset to his God, yet he had abandoned her with someone _he_ probably didn't even trust. What if she was raped or killed? She was sure Hidan wouldn't want anyone else touching her inappropriately, and his God would probably smite him if she died.

_'I don't even want __**Hidan **__touching me inappropriately, let alone whoever the hell is in the room.' _She sighed. _'I hate this place with a passion. I hate Hidan and I hate that masked guy... but mostly Hidan. He'll be the death of me and I can't do anything about it. Maybe I should call him Hinda or Hindan if I ever see him again, see how he likes it. Then again, he'd probably just beat me and I'd end up right back here...'_

Seven moved back, trying her best not her hurt her ankles, but felt herself lean against something that resembled a set of legs. She stopped moving and tried to be as still as possible, sure of who (or what) was near her. In nothing short of an instant, the figure grabbed her by the hair again. She gasped, holding back a yelp; being yanked up by the hair was dreadfully unpleasant. To her chagrin, the man began to drag her across the room by the hair, not seeming to mind her grunts and cries. Her hair had already been knotty and nasty from blood and evading the Jashinist in the wood, but now it probably looked even worse.

_'Not that I'm worried about my hair more than my life.'_

She was shoved against something that felt like a table, soon after lifted so that she was on top of it. Before she could try to struggle or get away, chains and straps were felt against her legs. Panic welled within her as the man held down her arms and bound them, as well. He strapped her torso in and clipped a leash-like collar around her neck; it was as if she was an experiment. She truly began fear that she would never make it out of the room alive.

Rattling sounds echoed the room, a mixture of glass against glass and metal against metal. Was he getting tools and test tubes to cut her open and take her bodily fluids? She couldn't tell. Her thoughts were becoming irrational and all she could think about was Hidan bursting through the door to 'save' her from the mad scientist, just like he 'saved' her from Kakuzu.

_'Can I even call it being saved if it's Hidan doing the rescuing?' _She pondered. _'He's just as bad as the people he's 'saving' me from.'_

The man's voice caught her off guard.

"I'm surprised you aren't screaming, girl." He said in an emotionless tone.

His voice made him sound like he was bored, as if tying girls to a table was something he did on a daily basis. This made him seem all the more creepy. Seven imagined that he looked scarier than Kakuzu, not bothering to cover his face with a mask. She imagined his face being scarred and scratched, his hair going grey, and his hands being as cold as winter. He would lean over her, oozing blood and pus from his fresh face wounds, and slice her stomach open.

She shuddered as she heard him approach the table.

"What are you going to do to me...?" She asked successfully, with false bravery. "Are you going to cut me up and stuff...?"

She was surprised at how calm she could make herself sound. Inside, she was flailing about and nearly pissing herself.

The madman struck a match and held it against a lantern's candle. As soon as the candle was lit, Seven saw what the beast of the shadows really looked like.

His face was handsome, that of a young man's, and his skin was flawless. He had piercing auburn eyes and the dullest red hair she had ever seen. He was looking down at her with a small smirk, though the rest of his face looked uninterested.

"I'm going to make you look like art." He said.

* * *

**Authoresses' Note**

**Here, have some more plot development and Akatsuki appearances. While you're at it, have some terrified Seven, Hidan stupidity, and Sasori craziness.**

**Thank you to the people that have been reviewing this story; you guys are the reason this chapter is even up right now :) I appreciate every bit of effort you take to actually type some kind works or helpful criticism out. I'd love some feedback on this chapter, as well!**

**Review?**

**Until next time!**

* * *

**ALSO, this is to my lovely anonymous reviewer, WhenTwoTearsFall. Since I can't contact you or reply to you I want to thank you here for your lengthy reviews of kindness with some suggestions. You are a doll :)**


	6. Shadows Descend

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

**WARNING: **Sexual shenanigans and Hidan-lingo.

* * *

**Chapter Six: Shadows Descend**

Hidan walked to the entrance of the base, eager to meet Kakuzu and get their mission over with. The only thing that was on his mind was claiming the girl and keeping her as Jashin's gift. He had been so close to slipping into her and making her scream. How he would have loved to see her sob while choking on her moans. He thought Lord Jashin would have been exceedingly pleased. The prime mission of his immortal life was to serve his divine leader by any means necessary, but he would have to begrudgingly abide by the Akatsuki's rules for the time being; that meant leaving the girl's body for later.

_'At least that freak will have her cleaned up by the time I get back,' _he thought, _'and then I can play with her 'til she bleeds again.'_

He wanted to smirk, but found he couldn't. He was still angry about being sent on a mission and serving an organization that cared little about personal gains. He sighed loudly and furrowed his brows.

It wasn't like he'd had a choice to join the group, but it wasn't all that bad either. Being a member meant easier access to potential sacrifices, and the looks his victims held upon realizing his cloak brought contentment to his sinister heart. How they begged for mercy upon seeing his pendant, how they quivered upon noticing his cloak. Just thinking about his victim's fear made a smile tug at his lips. No, he supposed being an Akatsuki member wasn't the worst thing. It was only a bad thing now that he had more important business to attend to.

_'I don't want to waste time with Kakuzu's shit while I have my own shit to do.' _He growled inwardly, sure their mission revolved around bounty hunting or gathering money for the Akatsuki.

Hidan looked up just in time to see his menacing partner waiting by the unblocked entrance. He looked as impatient as always. Behind him was the bored-looking blonde bomber every member had grown to know. The Jashinist felt his blood begin to boil. He had hated Deidara before he had tried to steal the girl from him, just like a few of the other members, but the hate was now doubled.

"Thinking about what to do with your hair, faggot?" Hidan called, catching his target's and his partner's attentions.

"Hidan..." Kakuzu growled with malice.

Kakuzu didn't even need to look at Hidan to know it was him. He had grown accustomed to hearing his voice complain and grumble during their missions. He was well aware that his dumb companion was trying to start another useless fight, and that meant they were wasting time and money. Time was money, after all. If anything physical broke out or the verbal battle continued for too long, Kakuzu decided he would have to get involved... which would be unfortunate for them.

"Angry that your captive wanted a real man between her legs... hmn?" Deidara countered, a sly smirk gracing his lips.

Kakuzu braced himself for the uproar the two idiots were going to create. If there was one thing he hated more than losing money, it was hopeless yelling. He frequently considered asking the leader to pair him with Sasori and leave Deidara and Hidan to claw each other's throats out, but he knew that was a silly request. The leader had paired him with Hidan only because Hidan was immortal. Sasori had turned himself into a puppet, but he was still able to be killed. For once, Kakuzu cursed his foul temper.

Hidan approached the younger with balled fists and gritted teeth. Likewise, Deidara took a few steps forward with a confident grin; he knew he was quick enough to evade one of the madman's attacks.

"You're no competition, you piece of shit!" the albino hissed, his face growing redder and redder, "Not even a whore wants a heathen that can't tell his dick from his ass!"

Deidara rose a brow at Hidan's reply, unsure whether to laugh or be insulted. Hidan obviously didn't think his insults through, as very few of them made sense. He was bad with his words_ and_ his temper. However, instead of lecturing an imbecile about the art of speech, Deidara merely scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"Women want a man to seduce them... hmn. I don't have to resort to rape or brutality to get a beautiful woman into bed."

Hidan fondled the hilt of his scythe - something he had done a great number of times already - and readied himself for a scuffle. It was possible that he would lose a verbal battle against Deidara, but losing a physical battle was almost inconceivable. He would mop the floor with the bomber's hair and leave the rest of his body in bloody pieces. He was the slowest Akatsuki member, but lack of speed didn't necessarily mean there would be a lack of skill.

"I've been waiting to sacrifice you for a long time, you asshole." he whispered just loud enough for the two men to hear, "It's time to send you to hell!"

He whipped his scythe off his back and began to charge at his target. One of Deidara's hands rapidly shot into his pouch of clay and formed perfect twin birds. He tossed them at the immortal and leapt back, keeping his distance as he usually did; the battle surely wouldn't end with just one attack. The explosion was small but grand, and Deidara was sure his creations had hit.

Even though Hidan wasn't the brightest member of the Akatsuki, he had managed to dodge Deidara's masterpieces, and used the smoke's cover to make it seem like he had been stricken. His trick was to make his target believe he was stupid enough to fall for simple attacks and then go in for the kill when he let his guard down. Though, knowing the Iwa-nin, his guard wouldn't be completely down. Deidara was smart about his battles, strategizing until he saw the slaughtered body of his enemy, but that didn't matter to Hidan.

_'All I need is a little blood,' _the insane man thought, _'just a little blood, Lord Jashin!''_

He charged out of the smoke at a great speed, ready to take a fatal swing at his opponent. everything was happening according to plan and Deidara even looked a little shocked. If he couldn't get blood with one charge, he would keep swinging until he did. He began to laugh psychotically, pulling his scythe back for a full-blown assault. Unfortunately for him, Kakuzu stepped in front of Hidan's attack range and caught the priest's scythe just as he was about to begin his ambush.

It took him a moment to realize what had happened. When his scythe stopped moving he tugged hard at it. It was only when he turned around did he discover the annoyance that was his companion. He stopped laughing and snarled. His lavender eyes filled with more vengeance and he roared with rage, tugging wildly at his weapon. Who did Kakuzu think he was, and why did he think he had the right to interrupt an important battle?

"Kakuzu...!" But before Hidan could even begin to complain, Kakuzu grabbed his scythe completely out of his hand and tossed it against a wall. It was clear that the masked man would take no sass.

"You are a fool to get angry over a girl you will only kill." he growled, his green eyes narrowing, "You are wasting my time along with your own. Do what you want after our mission is completed; die, for all I care."

Deidara sat back and watched the show with a smirk. He had known that Kakuzu would intervene. The miser only wanted to finish his missions and count the day's finances; he didn't need his partner messing up his tight schedule. He almost laughed when Hidan began to lash out and run for his scythe. He acted like a child when he didn't get his way; nothing but a schoolyard bully with a dangerous weapon. But there was still one thing that Deidara needed to know before he could end his bout with Hidan. Was the girl still alive? If she was, when would Hidan kill her?

_'Kakuzu said, 'a girl you will only kill'. Does that mean she's still alive right now... hmn?'_

Deidara thought hard about seducing the woman to get what he wanted; it would be a shame to have an attractive girl sacrificed before she was properly taken to bed. He looked over at his enemy, who was still mumbling and red in the face. If he was attacked for what he asked, Kakuzu would surely stop him. Deidara knew he would get out of saying things with no consequences.

"Did you kill her because you couldn't get it up without stabbing her?" He asked with a smirk.

Hidan's face went as red as a ripe tomato but Deidara stood his ground; intimidation wouldn't work on him. Hidan, too, knew better than to storm to the blonde and attempt to give him a good beating. During his partnership with Kakuzu, he had learned not to fuck with the masked man when he wanted to get a job done. It wasn't that Hidan feared him, though - the great Jashinist feared no one but his Lord - but he preferred not to get torn to pieces, as that would require hours of repair.

He made no move toward his opponent, but Kakuzu still kept a close eye on him.

"You'll know when I take her, you heathen!" he growled, "The bitch will scream louder than she ever would in your bed!"

Deidara maintained his clever smirk. He noted how possessive Hidan was over the girl. It intrigued him that the priest had managed to keep her alive and well for even an hour. He wondered what his motives were, and if he was keeping her alive on orders from his 'God'.

_'Whatever the hell he has planned, I pity the girl's fate.'_ He thought.

Kakuzu was already dragging Hidan toward the opening before Deidara could think of asking anything else... not that Hidan would have given him any accurate or clear answers. Kicking and screaming, the religious Akatsuki was still heard even after the boulder blocked the entrance. It was clear that he would have rather been with his pet, beating or raping her.

_'She must feel pretty lonely... hmn,' _Deidara grinned, _'but glad to have that psycho away from her precious body.'_

* * *

Seven watched the redhead walk back and forth as he gazed at his various tool shelves. He looked as though he was inspecting each and every tool, trying to find one that was perfect. Inside, she was praying for survival; it didn't seem as though he cared about what Hidan wanted, so he probably cared even less for her safety. Besides, a criminal was a criminal. She was lucky that she hadn't been killed by Hidan the night he stole her away... or, at least, she thought she was luckier than Flare had been. This time, however, she didn't think luck would be with her at all.

_'This isn't Hidan,' _she told herself, _'this might be someone even crazier.'_

She glanced from shelf to shelf, inspecting the tools she could see. Many of them looked like they would be used for animal - or human - dissection. She wondered what acts he had committed on the very table she lay on. She wondered just how many people he had killed. It wasn't very cold in the room but she had goose bumps. The feeling of impending doom wafted in the air, hanging with the last thing he had said to her.

_'I don't know what he meant by 'art' but I'm getting the feeling that it's not the kind of art I like.' _She thought as he finally selected a tool from a self she could not see.

That was when she noticed how short he was. He had to stand on his toes to reach the higher selves, meaning he was far shorter than her. Or maybe she was just tall for a girl?

The light was dim and she could see little. There were things that resembled humans dangling from strings to the left of her and shelves of unique tools to the right. Her bindings refused to let her move more than a few inches, but she could guess that the rest of the room had other frightening things she was better off not seeing.

_'I don't know who I'm better off with - this mad scientist or the other psycho.'_

Her current captor came back to her with a knife, both sides of it as sharp as a child right out of Ninja Academy. It gleamed in the light the lantern he had sat next to her body, giving it an appearence that was even more gruesome.

She didn't try to back away, aware that she was trapped. Instead of panicking, she tried to take slow breaths; undeniable terror would do nothing useful for her. She stared at his smirk and felt disgust broil within her stomach. It dawned on her that he was probably an S-ranked criminal because he dissected living people, and she was his next victim. He didn't care about Hidan or his Jashin. He only cared about harming others.

She felt her body shake and could not stop it. His lazy eyes widened a little in amusement. Just like Hidan, he thought her fear was delicious. If she was going to die or be harmed, she wanted to understand her fate. Before he could say anything, she made sure to speak up. She cleared her throat and tried not to stutter.

"S-So when you say 'art'..." she began, her eyes darting from his face to the knife, "you mean recreating people into something else. Like, say... from flesh to metal? Or do you just... you know, dissect peop-pe-people?"

She tried desperately to suppress her fear. If anything, she didn't want it showing on her face. At the same time, she didn't want to get beaten like she had with Hidan for having determination in her eyes. She tried to keep a neutral expression, as if she didn't care what the scary man had in store for her, but she didn't know if that such a good thing either.

Instead of replying right away, the man slipped the tool under her torn shirt and bra. Before Seven could protest, he split them both down the middle and exposed her. He did the same with her bottoms, and soon she felt a cool breeze move over her bare skin. She didn't suppress the fear in her eyes when she looked at him again, her lower lip quivering and her eyes pleading for him to stop. She felt like crying but was able to stop herself. She could already feel the humiliation wash over her in waves as her mind screamed for her to do something. But what could she do? She was chained firmly to a table.

She had only met four Akatsuki members, and three had already proven to be perverts; two out of the three had attempted to rape her. It seemed that Kakuzu hadn't given her a second glance, but the rest... Oh, the rest had tricks up their sleeves. She wanted to tell herself that she wasn't an easy target. She wanted to tell herself that she could put up a fight. Alas, she couldn't fool herself; she could do nothing to stop things from unfolding.

She wasn't powerful like a _real_ ninja; she hadn't even gone to Ninja Academy. The only things she knew how to do were simple tricks that any beginner knew. Perhaps if she were facing a typical Genin, she would have a chance, but an Akatsuki member? S-ranked criminals were tougher than regular ninja, so for her face one would mean certain defeat. She was stuck.

The crazy man kept the blade in his hand and leaned close to her. One of his hands pressed against her wounded thigh, making her grimace. He seemed to know the parts of her body that were injured the most.

"You're smarter than you look, girl," he hummed in a lazy tone, "you're right. Art is something that is eternal under any circumstance. You are no exception."

Seven felt her body hair stand on end, wondering what sort of mind-altering drugs her the man was on. He was nowhere near sane. Perhaps he was at the same level of insanity as Hidan.

She squeezed her legs together as his hand glided up to her stomach. She didn't want his hand in between them at all. His eyes scanned her body, taking in every inch of it. She couldn't tell if he was more interested in sex or more interested in cutting her up. Either way, she felt sick.

He sighed and moved both of his hands back to her injured thigh.

"Unfortunately, being subjected to Hidan's insanity would only be a nuisance. I won't transform your flesh into something divine."

He looked her dead in the eyes. She noticed that he hadn't blinked the entire time he had been facing her.

"You are not my possession. I don't condone playing with other men's toys."

She visibly shivered at the iciness in his voice, to which he smirked. She was interesting, unlike many of the women Hidan brought back to the base in the past; they had been noisy and sex-obsessed, not understanding where they were or the danger they were in. She seemed to understand what she had gotten herself into, but her fate was already sealed; she would never escape.

He squeezed her thigh to make her cry out. She seemed different, but not different enough for him to desire her... especially since she belonged to the most bloodthirsty and mentally unstable member. She still looked nervous, likely because she was naked in front of a man she knew nothing about; she didn't seem to enjoy up-close male attention like most whores did.

He stared at her bruised face and rolled his eyes. Leave it to Hidan to damage something that once held charm. There was dried blood across her forehead and in her hair, making her look like someone in extreme poverty. Her cheeks were bruised and her lip was bloody. He wondered just what she had done to have the immortal inflict his wrath upon her. Then again, Hidan never was the type to be gentle, even towards women.

"Your bruised and bloody skin is an eyesore," the man finally said, "I will heal you enough so that you are almost art. Don't take this the wrong way: I'm not healing you because I care about your wellbeing or Hidan's stupid wishes. I'm healing you because I have nothing better to do and you were forcibly placed in my care."

Seven breathed a sigh of relief as she saw the warm glow of a healing arte and felt the pain in her thigh begin to cease. She noted that Hidan had also done a basic healing jutsu in the woods to make sure she didn't bleed out, but her wounds were nowhere near healed.

_'Judging by how quickly the pain is subsiding, I'm willing to bet this guy is trained in healing.' _She looked at the bodies dangling on strings and the shelves of destructive tools around her._ 'How bloody ironic.'_

She looked up at his bored expression. He was focussed on her thigh at the moment, healing it with warm chakra. From there he would fix her face. She would be much more pleasant to look at when her face was back to normal. He looked at the rest of her lower half, particularly her ankle, and concluded that she must have gotten into a fight of dominance against Hidan. He narrowed his eyes and looked at her upper half. Her arms were bruised and her stomach looked like it had taken quite a beating. He guessed that she had a few cracked ribs; nothing that he couldn't quickly heal. After his transformation, he'd had all the time in the world to work on his skills, including his healing. Healing was, after all, an important part of creating unique living puppets; they couldn't be 'living' puppets if they died from internal bleeding.

He placed his hands over her face when he finished with her thigh, staring down at the bruising all the while. She looked back at him, strangely curious yet still afraid of his intentions. She was emotionally strong but that wouldn't save her from whatever Hidan had planned. He would probably just end up killing her after a while. How could she be emotionally prepared for that?

_'Perhaps her body can be repaired once Hidan is finished with her.' _He pondered.

As the bruises and scratches went away, he started to see the natural shape of her face. He grabbed a damp cloth from the table and rubbed at the dried blood. As her milky skin came into view, it dawned on him that she looked very familiar. Had he met her before? Had he met one of her family members before?

"What's your name, girl?" He growled. His eyes were narrowed in puzzlement.

She didn't hesitate to speak this time. She was still frightened, but she held back her negative emotions as best as she could. She tried to speak as if she was telling her name to a new friend. She tried to be bold - but not _too_ bold.

"I'm... Seven Toho..." she looked at his slightly interested eyes, "...and you?"

_'Just as I thought,' _he almost smirked, _'she's of the Toho clan.'_

Whether Seven knew it or not, her clan was famous for discovering new formulas and jutsus. Her parents had been working on a formula before they passed away and Sasori had briefly encountered her aunt before leaving Suna. None of her family members had been skilled ninja, but almost every member had been intellectually advanced.

_'And here I thought all of them were dead.'_

He smirked at her neutral expression wondering if she lived up to her family's name, and only because he wanted to see her fear elevate, he told her his name.

"I'm known as Sasori of the Red Sand."

She looked at him unfazed. She didn't read the bingo books and was unsure of who was in them. All she really knew about the Akatsuki was that they were harmful, had fancy cloaks, and Itachi Uchiha was with them. She was unfamiliar with Sasori and his reputation. The fear in her eyes was the same fear she had towards Hidan; she didn't trust Sasori just because he was healing her wounds.

Before either could say anything more, the door opened and shed the hallway's dim light into the room. Seven flinched and shut her eyes tightly, sure the Jashinist had returned for her. Her heart began to race and her breathing picked up. She wanted to curl up into a ball and hide her body, but the restraints refused her that comfort. Being so vulnerable and so exposed, she was positive he would take advantage of her.

_'I've made up my mind! I'd rather stay with the mad scientist than the sadistic guy! Oh god... No... Oh god...'_

Sasori, too, believed it to be the evil priest, and readied himself for the usual act verbal tomfoolery. It was only when the being stepped into the room and closed the door without saying anything obscene, did he realize it was someone else. It had to be; Hidan was never silent.

Seven opened her eyes and lifted her head as much as she could to look at the intruder. If it was Hidan, there was no use in cowering; that was what he wanted. She made sure to wipe most of the fear from her facial features but couldn't stop shaking. He couldn't take her yet, could he?

_'There's no way in hell!' _she cried inwardly, _'I'm not fully healed! He __**can't**__ take me!'_

The new individual stepped away from the darkness and into the light of the lantern, finally proving who he really was. Seven, for the third time that day, felt relief wash over her. The man wasn't Hidan. He was, however, just as perverted. His eyes instantly fell on the naked girl lying chained on the table. Judging by his twisted grin, Seven could tell that he was getting aroused. He looked familiar, as if she had seen him recently. His long blonde hair flowed out behind him and alarm bells sounded in her head.

_'I've seen him before, I know it... but where? Who the hell is he!?'_

"Well, well... I was just about to go look for you... hmn." He spoke as if they had been playing a friendly game of hide-and-seek.

Seven recognized the speech impediment almost immediately. She put that along with his face and height together, realizing that this was the man she had 'flirted' with earlier. Now she _really _wanted to hide her body.

His appearence had thrown her off and she hadn't recognized him. His hair had been in a high ponytail when they had met, and most of his face had been shrouded by darkness. Now that she saw him in better light, she confirmed who he was... _and _that he was very handsome. Just like Hidan, if she had first seen the blonde on the street without his robe and scratched headband, she would have dismissed him as an average boy. Most of the Akatsuki members didn't look like criminals; that's what made them so terrifying. Who would think someone so attractive and normal-looking would have such awesome power?

Sasori resumed healing her body, travelling next to her badly injured ankles. He didn't seem to mind that his companion was ogling the defenceless girl in his care. In fact, he seemed to condone it.

"What are you doing here, Deidara?" He asked, his tone making him sound like a child who was forced to watch a documentary on grass.

The blonde stepped closer to Seven's body. Instead of looking at the person he was addressing, he kept his eyes locked on her. She felt sick and uncomfortable, wanting his eyes away from her chest.

"I came to tell you about the girl that stupid immortal captured," he brushed the back of his hand against her cheek, "but I see you've already met her... hmn."

Sasori didn't reply, despite Seven's inward pleading. She wanted Deidara's eyes away from her so badly, that she was ready to tell him so.

_'Only that wouldn't be such a good idea,' _she contemplated, _'who knows if he's as explosive as Hidan when he can't have what he wants.'_

She regretted ever flirting with him. If only her pride and determination hadn't gotten in the way, perhaps Deidara wouldn't be so interested in her. Then again, she thought any straight male would be interested in a chained and naked girl. All it would take for Deidara to pounce would be Sasori leaving them alone; then she would be at risk for rape once again.

Deidara pressed a hand beside her head and looked her over. He took in her bruises and the dried blood, her face and the fear she had. His other hand soon found its way to her upper thigh and he stroked it sensually.

"Did Hidan hurt you... hmn? That fool doesn't know how to treat a gorgeous woman's body."

His hand moved closer to her private part. He leaned his head closer to hers, his hair tickling her face. Seven felt her heart flutter and her stomach churn. He was handsome, yes, but she would not put out for a criminal.

"What I would do to have you under me." his smirk widened, "The night would end with a bang."

Something that felt like a tongue licked her flesh and she yelped. He chuckled and she wanted to sock him in the nose. He moved his hand away and showed her the mouths one his palms. Though it was an interesting jutsu (she found herself wanting to study it) she found it outright creepy.

"That's... cool..." She mumbled, not wanting to cause a scene.

Sasori moved to her stomach and chest after her ankles, making her glad that the blonde would have to move away from her. He moved, but he did not stop talking.

"Master Sasori," he said with his signature smirk, "Hidan went on a mission with Kakuzu and I want to take this sweet little vixen to bed. I'll return her to you when I'm finished... hmn."

Seven's head whipped to where Sasori was, pleading with her eyes for him to deny the aroused blonde's request. He stopped working to address his partner himself. He didn't seem to care much about what happened to her, but Seven hoped he cared enough to not put her into Deidara's creepy (yet capable) hands.

Sasori first thought _against_ it. He would never hear the end of it if Hidan caught wind that his precious 'lady friend' was taken to bed by his enemy. Then he thought_ for_ it. Putting the girl into Deidara's care would mean he would not have to deal with her. It would also mean that Hidan would not get his way.

_'I was told to heal her, but I was not told to take care of her.' _He thought with a small smirk.

He turned to Deidara, ready to convey his decision. The blonde waiting with anticipation; he was ready to crawl between Seven's sweet legs and anger the immortal even more. Seven trembled with dread.

* * *

**Authoresses' Note**

**Hello and I apologize for not updating in a very long time! There's really no excuse except for writer's block and celebrating the climax of school for the spring/summer. Because of my laziness, I've tried to make this chapter extra long, so I hope it's enjoyable.**

**Please review :) That is, if you haven't forsaken me and my long non-updates :( Thank you!**


	7. Howl

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

**WARNING:** Sexual speak.

* * *

** Chapter Seven: Howl**

Every passing second felt like the passing of several full moons. Terror filled Seven as the redhead pondered his partner's request. She tried to weigh her chances but found that none of her thoughts were accurate. She didn't know Sasori at all; she didn't know what he disliked or found valuable. She didn't know if he would keep her around or leave her to the sex-obsessed blonde. Was she of worth to him or would she only prove to be a bother? Teal eyes locked with auburn ones in a silent plea for protection. He gazed through her, working on her final injury. His face, as usual, held nothing she could read.

For a split second, she doubted reality. She felt like she was dreaming, and that she would soon wake up and be sweating in her bed; she wasn't _really _bound to an operating table, being healed from wounds inflicted by a madman. Flare would be next to her bed, shaking her lightly. He would tell her that she had been yelling in her sleep. She would then proceed to smile and get up to drink a glass of cold water. Her throat would be as dry as it was in her dream and her stomach would feel just as empty. For a split second, she told herself that the situation wasn't real.

When that second passed, she realized that she was truly in danger. She realized that there was no escaping the Akatsuki or Hidan, and she realized that someone would molest her eventually. She had to face the bare facts: this was no nightmare. The more she deceived herself, the foggier her thoughts would be, and the foggier her thoughts were, the more likely her demise would be.

'_I'm not safe here at all,' _she thought with frustration, _'if it's not Hidan brutally injuring me, it's this blonde trying to get laid. There has to be some way out of this...'_

She knew that handling her situation correctly was part of the battle for strength. They could break her physically and try to break her mentally, but she had to keep most of her sanity and identity; 'obedient' and 'submissive' would not be words to describe her. She prayed that the redhead would shut his companion down for if he didn't, she would need to try desperately to help herself.

Sasori looked at Deidara and shrugged. Seven gulped, fearing the worst.

"I don't care." he stated simply, "Leave me to my art."

'_SHIT. Oh fuck, oh god...' _she felt like she was going to cry, _'...I need to calm down... Nope. Crying's not going to do me any good... It'll only hurt me in the end... I can't be showing negative emotion around these criminals; they feed off of it...'_

Betrayal had hit her hard, though she wasn't sure why. Had she really expected an emotionless criminal-surgeon to protect her? There was never anyone to protect her – not since her parents passed away. She would just have to protect herself like she always did.

The puppet master removed his hands from her wound. The healing process was complete. He decided that she wouldn't have won an art show – more wooden parts were needed to accomplish that – but she certainly wasn't ugly. She was, however, useless to him. He would stand by his morals and stay away from a toy that had a master, but that did_ not_ mean that he had to put up with her existence in his workshop; she would only be a nuisance. He had never even wanted her in his presence to begin with.

'_Deidara can do what he wants to her in his room.' _Sasori thought, _'I want to see Hidan's face when he learns who his woman is with.'_

He stepped away from the girl and began to undo her bindings. If she ran, she would be Deidara's problem. As far as he was concerned, she was no longer in his 'care'... not that she even had been in the first place.

"Don't I get a say in this?" Seven asked without sounding too alarmed.

If they'd let her, she would try to reason with them. She found that she was good at talking to people. Criminals, however, were not really people, but she would try her best, anyways.

Deidara raised a single brow and grinned.

"Didn't you say you wouldn't mind spending a night with me... hmn? I'll make it worth it."

Seven sat up, no bindings holding her in place, and stared Deidara in the eye. She made no move to bolt for the door, unsure of what powers the two Akatsuki members had. She simply moved her torn clothes to her exposed sections, covering the two parts Deidara found the most interesting.

"You should take into consideration that I wanted to get away from the crazy Jashinist when I said that to you." She replied casually, trying to not stumble over her words.

That was a lie. She never intended on leaving Hidan for Deidara. She wouldn't have been able to, regardless. She had been testing the immortal's tolerance, seeing how far she could go. Of course, she knew better than to try his patience again, after he beat and nearly raped her. Deidara was attractive and sex with an attractive man was great, but it wasn't so great when a jealous man was watching her every move. It also didn't help that the attractive man was a criminal. Not only would she be betraying her village and family by consenting to sex with the enemy, she would also pay with cuts and bruises from another jealous enemy.

'_If I can just manipulate him enough to get him to stay away...' _she almost smirked.

Deidara's eye twitched and his grin faded. He didn't like being played by a woman. He wasn't around for her petty entertainment. He didn't have time to be a pawn in her games of teasing and envy. He had never had problems getting a woman into his bedroom before, and he would be damned if she didn't end up moaning for him. He took a step closer and placed a hand on her bare shoulder. Her skin was smooth and her face was stern, making Deidara smirk. She didn't know who she was messing with.

"_You _should take into consideration that I don't need to ask or pay for your body... hmn." He tightened his grip on her flesh to make his point clear.

He had only threatened a few women before, women that liked the force. He had a feeling that Seven was one of those women. By day, she would preach that she wasn't a whore and act dignified. By night, she would let loose and allow a man to take control of her. All she needed was a little degradation and she would be like clay in his artistic hands.

Seven felt like slapping his hand away. She was panicking but didn't let it show. Disgust broiled in her stomach but she kept a neutral expression. The threat of rape and molestation was there, right in front of her face; it terrified her. She entertained the idea of crying out for help.

'_But who the hell is going to hear me in this place? Who would help me? I've got to get out of this by myself... I'll either fail or succeed.'_

She furrowed her brows and kept her eyes on his. This was no time to show weakness. The second she showed her lack of courage or strength, he would pounce. While in the possession of the Akatsuki, she would take on the role of an actress; her true feelings would be unknown and her actions would be mentally rehearsed. She sighed and pressed her lips together as if she was disappointed in a child that stole a piece candy.

'_Let the show begin.'_

"So you're all talk after all, are you? I thought you would treat a woman better than Hidan, but here you are threatening to rape me and implying that I'm a prostitute." she wrinkled her nose, "How nasty of you."

She knew that Deidara and Hidan didn't get along and preyed on their hatred. After all, who wanted to be compared to someone they hated?

The blonde blinked, his smirk wavering. He looked at Sasori, who was working on a puppet and barely paying attention to them. He looked at Seven, who was gazing up at him with a face devoid of emotion. She wanted to see him react; she wanted to pick at him. The difference between him and Hidan was that _he _could see through her tricks. She was smart but so was he. He would play her game, but he would _not _be the loser. His smirk remained.

"I'm nothing like that fool," he responded calmly, "I know how to take my women to bed properly. You, however, aren't really a woman." Seven raised a curious brow as he continued, "You're a captive. Captives aren't considered humans by their captors, so you can't be a woman... hmn."

He was trying to spin her intellectual plan back at her, showing her that he wasn't to be taken lightly. Unfortunately for him, Seven had something to counter his radical response. She, too, couldn't be taken lightly.

"But you've acknowledged my existence as a woman when I was with Hidan, so your accusation that I'm not a woman is invalid; it's stupid." her smirk widened, "Also, if you're going to keep insisting that I'm not a woman, why do you want to sleep with me?"

She knew her reply would get her somewhere, but whether that somewhere was good or bad, she did not know. All she knew was that Deidara reminded her of an immature sixth grader than believe girls were from Venus.

Deidara felt his frustration rise. His temper was short when it came to a few things, and sex was one of them. He wanted to cut to the chase and drag her back to his bedroom, spread her legs, and take her from the obsessive Jashinist once and for all.

Gritting his teeth behind his lips, his smirk was replaced with a frown; he didn't want to give her the pleasure of knowing she had pissed him off. He took a step forward so that his cloak brushed against her legs, and pressed his hands on either side of her body. He leaned down, their noses almost touching, and stared into her fiery eyes. Resorting to scare tactics was one of his favourite pastimes. Seeing the sheer horror in his captive's eyes for a split second before they started begging was artistic.

"I want to take you to bed because your body makes me craveyou on top of me." his grin was disturbing, "I want to give you the pleasure before that stupid immortal rapes and kills you."

He took her chin in his hand and pulled her lips closer to his. He said his words so casually, as if he were talking about a simple math problem. His voice was laced with sweetness and lust; the perfect mix for seduction.

"Don't you want someone gentle as your first, beautiful?" he moved his hand to her thigh and stroked it sensually, "I'll treat your body like art... hmn."

'_What is it with these two and art?' _Seven wondered, remembering Sasori mentioning something about art as well, _'Do they think cutting people up and sex are forms of art, because that's pretty sick.'_

First he threatened her with rape, and then he threatened her with Hidan. Seven though that Deidara was a very confused and desperate man. What happened to her and what she desired was really none of his business.

She looked at him with a brow raised and sighed.

"You make it sound like I've never had sex before," she rolled her eyes, "and I don't want to have sex with a criminal."

But she wasn't prepared for what the blonde Akatsuki did next.

Deidara placed his lips onto hers softly, making her eyes widen and her body flail. She had expected him to kiss her at some point, but the kiss had been so unexpected. She pressed her lips together tightly and looked into his mischievous blue eye. His tongue ran across her lips and tasted her; she felt like a lollipop. Whatever happened, she would not let him into her mouth willingly; she would stand by her decision to not give into his temptation.

Much to her shock, instead of trying to force his way into her mouth, he pulled back when she denied him entrance. His hand was still cradling her chin, as if she was a doll that had to have her head supported. He was clearly upset that she refused to give into his antics; she could tell by the way he traced her face with his eye. She wondered why he hadn't forced his way past her lips. She wondered just what he had in store for her.

Deidara plotted in his mind, imagining the positions in which he would take her and the ways he would seduce her. He was upset that the kiss hadn't turned out the way he had wanted, but a silly kiss wouldn't matter later on.

Before either could speak, Sasori saw it fit to prove his existence.

"Take the girl and leave," he said, "I can't concentrate on my art with all your pointless banter."

Seven looked at the back of the puppet master's head. She had forgotten that he had even been in the room for the time she was conversing with Deidara; it was easy to dismiss such a quiet man. She stared at him for a few short seconds, wondering what his story was.

Deidara didn't need to be told twice. He had been officially granted permission to take the girl from his companion and use her as he pleased. He would continue to work at her in his room and on his bed. He had a feeling her will wasn't as strong as she made it out to look. With his sweet words and caresses, sex would come in no time.

He grabbed Seven's wrist and yanked her into his chest. She stumbled forward and almost collapsed. Her feet had done a lot of walking on bad injuries and needed more rest. She grabbed onto his cloak as a reflex and tried to maintain her balance. Without waiting, the blonde turned and began to pull her towards the door. He figured he would drag or carry her if she took too long on her feet; by any means necessary, he would take her with him.

As the door to his workshop closed, a smirk swept across Sasori's boyish face. Not only was he glad that they had left him in peace, but he was also intrigued by the Toho girl's responses. He had been listening to Deidara and Seven's conversation from the start out of curious interest. He wanted to see if Seven was up to standards with the rest of her family. To Sasori, intelligence was one of the most important things; fools could get nothing productive done.

'_I was correct to think that the girl kept her family's intelligence.' _he thought, _'I could use a subordinate as crafty as her.'_

Alas, he knew he would never have Seven working by his side. Hidan was far too obsessed with her and his god's wishes; she would not be released alive.

...Not that it mattered much to him.

Hidan and Kakuzu had walked for at least an hour until they reached their destination. Hidan, many times, had suggested that they use chakra to sprint, asserting that they wouldn't waste as much time. Kakuzu, on the other hand, refused to listen to any idea the immortal came up with. Besides, why would he rush when their target wasn't going anywhere? He was an easy bounty. He wouldn't cater to Hidan's needs if he could help it.

Hidan had been getting bad feelings since they began walking and wondered what the hell was going on. Jashin hadn't said anything about the girl getting hurt, but was she truly safe? Deidara and the freak could have taken advantage of her and injured her. But wouldn't Jashin have notified him? He cursed his luck with missions and prayed that Kakuzu would go to hell for forcing him to collect damn bounty. Something wasn't right and it pissed him off, but he could do nothing.

'_I need to get back as soon as possible. Lord Jashin will smite me if she dies.'_

He looked at Kakuzu, who was leading the way to a small fort. He guessed that there were weaklings within the fort's walls and supposed Kakuzu would be able to handle himself. Why was he even there? Hidan looked over his shoulder, wondering if he could make an awesome escape. Would Kakuzu notice? Would Kakuzu care? Would he even charge after him? The albino smirked. Not if he was busy with his bounty. As much as Hidan liked a good kill, there were more important things to attend to. The bounty was probably a petty ninja that thought he had skill. Kakuzu was one of the strongest Akatsuki members, and as much as Hidan hated to admit it, Kakuzu was more than capable of conquering various opponents in battle.

'_And if he dies, then he dies. Like I give a shit.' _The immortal chuckled softly.

Kakuzu pulled back his fist and took down the large fort's door. People screamed and ran on the other side, catching a glimpse of the falling door and the masked man's Akatsuki cloak. Hidan took a few steps forward out of curiosity and Kakuzu strode ahead dutifully. There was a man on a set of stairs waiting for him: their target. He looked cocky and determined; two things both Akatsuki hated to see in a petty shinobi.

The man made to attack, charging down the steps with god-like speed and smashing his kunai again Kakuzu's rock-hard arm. The green-eyed man was shoved back by the force of the strike, clearly not expecting such a powerful blow. Hidan took a few steps back, eyeing his partner with uncertainty. He had his hands full and surely wouldn't chase after him if he bolted. Besides, how strong could their target be?

Kakuzu definitely did have his hands full, but that was why he had dragged Hidan along. Not that Kakuzu would be defeated by an amateur ninja, but it was good to have backup if something went wrong. Unfortunately for him, Hidan didn't plan to stick around.

The sadistic priest turned away from the fort and sprinted back the way they came, keeping a hand on his scythe in case his comrade tried to get revenge. He wasn't the quickest Akatsuki member. In fact, he was probably the slowest. What set him apart from the rest of the members were his outright insanity, his slow pace, and his fighting style. He was capable of taking Kakuzu if he needed to. All that mattered to him was his faith.

And he'd be damned if his faith had been tampered with by two fruity artists.

* * *

**Authoresses' Note**

**This chapter's a little shorter than what I wanted it to be, but I didn't slack on detail. I found it a bit of a slow chapter, and I'm sorry if you guys were expecting something with more action. But good news! The next chapter will have more things going on!**

**Thanks for reviewing and reading; it warms my heart to know that I'm doing well and people are enjoying my work. To my lovely anonymous reviewer, the one telling me to update more frequently: I'm not going to publish an unfinished chapter, a badly written chapter, or dedicate my life to writing for a non-profit website when I have other important life priorities. I'm also on vacation right now. I write for you guys and I try to get things out as quick as I can. I'd like it if you understood that. Regardless, it makes me happy that you find this story so good to want to know what happens next ASAP :) I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint.  
**

**To my other reviewers, I give you my thanks for your patience and lovely messages. Please continue to read and review!**


	8. Left Hand Petting

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

**WARNING: Sexual content and some violence.  
**

* * *

**Chapter Eight: Left Hand Petting**

Seven brought her knees to her chin and backed up as much as she could on the large bed. The blonde had locked the door and placed the key in one of his pockets; this left her no chance to escape unless, of course, she found the strength to break the door down and outrun a criminal. She shuttered, thinking of what he would do to her if he caught her. It was getting to the point where she couldn't even reside in her thoughts to escape her situation, for her thoughts were also plagued with nightmarish scenarios.

Now he stood at the foot of the bed, but made no move to pounce. There were a lot of devious things running through his devilish mind, but rape was his last resort. He would try to soften the frightened girl up so that she gave into his touches and trusted him with her body. Of course, he knew that wouldn't be an easy task, particularly due to his horrible temper. For her sake, he would do his best to quell his anger and do things the "right" way. He was an S-classed criminal, but he wasn't a pig.

He moved to the side of the bed she was closest to. In return, Seven scooted further to the other side. She was ready to verbally attack him if he did anything funny. Unfortunately for her, Deidara was nobody's fool. He understood that she was physically weak but mentally powerful; she could use her words to twist a situation. While she could fight no better than a genin, she had the brain of a wise adult. The blonde's grin widened, _'two can play at that game.'_

"You can run... hmn," he waved a hand at her like he didn't care about her choices. This was a horrible lie. He cared what she did as much as he cared about styling his hair every morning. Seven looked at him with a critical eye, unsure of what he was doing. He was an idiot if he didn't know she had seen him lock the door, and there were no windows to dive out of, either. She knew that he wasn't a moron.

"I like to think I'm smarter than that," she replied with a roll of her eyes, "as I don't think twisting locked doorknobs without a key would do me any good." Deidara had expected her observation skills to be high and he hadn't been proven wrong. He raised a single brow and shrugged; as if to say that he didn't have a clue what she was talking about. He wanted to play with her, to see if she could give a knowledgeable reply to each of his statements. His mischievous method made him resemble a tiger playing with its food.

He sat on the edge of the bed, still facing his prey, and chuckled, "I love how observant you are," he moved closer to her and held out his hand in a charming gesture, "but it's dangerous when paired with your good looks."

Seven didn't even glance at the Akatsuki's outstretched hand. Her eyes never left his. It was as if she was searching for something within them, something that would tell her the secret to defeating him. "What kind of game are you playing?" she asked, eyes narrowed, "Why haven't you done anything yet? Quit being creepy." She didn't lie: he_ was_ creeping her out with how he was doing things. The charming front he put on chilled her to the bone, and made her wonder what he had in store. Was he trying to de-motivate her or soften her up? Would he resort to force and battering if he got fed up with her?

Instead of gritting his teeth and lashing out at the nervous girl, the blonde released a hearty laugh. Seven flinched at the loud jolliness of it. "You'd be so beautiful if you didn't have that rotten mouth... hmn." he said with a rather cryptic smile. His response had evaded her questions but had confirmed his rising temper. She watched his lips twitch a few times, trying not to break their disguise.

It was at that point wherein she had to ask herself what she wanted to do next. Did she want to stall for time? Well, of course she did; sex was the last thing she wanted. _'But how far can I go?' _she thought, _'How far can I go before he snaps?' _She didn't want to find out. Her other option would be to stroke his ego without making him believe she wanted him in her pants. _'That's difficult too,' _she sighed, _'I have no idea what his hobbies are aside from brutally murdering people and seducing women.' _Her final option, since she couldn't escape the room, was to give into his desires. Immediately, she made this her last resort. She would stand by her decision to not sleep with the enemy if she could help it. It didn't matter that he was attractive; so was Hidan, and she knew how horrible_ he _was.

"Okay, fine," she finally said, "enough of my rotten mouth. Why don't you do the talking?" Deidara was a little more than shocked by her compliant response. He had expected much more sass and an infinite amount of snappy comebacks. He kept his eye on her face, trying to figure out what kind of tricks she had up her sleeve. Surely he hadn't scared her into submission with mere laughter, and if she thought she could make a fool out of him, she had another thing coming.

He climbed onto the bed. Seven looked behind her to see how much room she had: none. She braced herself as Deidara's body touched hers; he moved himself as close to her as he could without pushing her off the bed. She began to count her blessings that he hadn't yet mounted her. He slipped an arm around her waist and held her next to him, finally able to look eye-to-eye with the pretty little captive. "It's hard to come up with words when there's a beautiful woman on my bed... hmn," he whispered huskily, "I'd rather speak with actions."

His hand rubbed her curve while his other stroked her arm. One of his tongues licked her flesh. She tried not to show that she was both frightened and surprised. It was still a wonder to her why anyone would opt to have mouths on anywhere that wasn't their face. _'I'm sure he's wonderful in bed,' _she found herself thinking, _'but if all goes as planned, I'll never know.' _And that was perfectly fine with her. She held on to the hope that she would be able to get away from the devilish bomber.

Knowing she wouldn't be able to push him away with her strength, she believed she could push him away with her knowledge, "I don't think Hidan would appreciate you touching me like this," she muttered, "and I'd hate to ruin such a... wonderful... relationship." To this, Deidara smirked. He knew what she was doing and she was good at it, but he wouldn't let her have her way. He placed a firm hand on her chin and made her look at him. Seven wanted to spit in his face as he rubbed his hand a little _too _far up her thigh. "When it comes down to a friend or a sexy woman, I always choose the woman. Besides..." he used his speed to surprise her and managed to easily knock her back on the bed. He climbed on top and leaned his face close to hers, his excited breath hitting her slightly parted lips. "...You're not getting away from me, beautiful... hmn."

That was when Seven really began to panic. There was only so much fear she could stomach and she had reached her limit. Instead of laying back and running over plans in her head, she thrashed around like a fish out of water. Deidara had caught on to her tricks quickly; he wasn't as stupid as she'd perceived him to be. Inwardly, she found herself praying for someone - anyone - to burst into the room and be a hero. Though, even in her panicked state, she knew this was very unlikely; she hadn't forgotten where she was.

Deidara claimed her wrists in his hands and held her in place, keeping his balance on her waist in spite of her erratic movements. His temper was rising and she refused to submit; two things that would give her horrible outcomes. _'I want to take this slow...' _he tried to convince himself, _'Hidan won't be back for hours and she'll have no proof that I did anything to her... hmn.'_ The thought of Deidara being able to claim Hidan's prize before Hidan only made his lust grow. He realized that he would not be able to contain himself for much longer. His manhood pressed against her naked womanhood and she growled in frustration. Her attempts to get him off only seemed to make him want her more; all of her plans were crumbling. She didn't think she could smart-talk her way out of this.

Deidara's hold tightened and Seven's bones threatened to crack with any more applied pressure. She gritted her teeth, not wanting to scream; she didn't want to give him a boost of dominance or let his control get to his head. _'Though this doesn't hurt as much as Hidan's beating, I'd rather not end up with a broken wrist. I doubt Sasori would be able to easily repair _that._' _The blonde claimed her lips and slid his tongue inside before she could even register what he was doing. She considered biting his tongue but had a feeling that such actions would only get her into more trouble. Her body had grown tired and she had stopped her rapid movements. This made Deidara swell with confidence. She was weak and unable to sustain movement for a long period of time, unlike him, who could run for miles. He smirked. _'She'll only understand how long I can last when I'm nailing her for the third time tonight.'_

Loud footsteps pounded down the hall. Seven perked up at the noise, but Deidara didn't seem to hear. He was too busy imagining how sexy she would sound moaning his name. He broke the kiss and moved his mouth to her nipples, admiring them before giving them both a few licks. Seven shuddered and closed her eyes. If there was one part of a woman's body that was the most sensitive... She shook her head and dismissed her thoughts. It would do her no good to think of arousal. She watched him take one of her nipples into his mouth and bit back a cry. The suction and the moisture were enough to make her drool. "H-H-Hey!" she snapped, "D-Didn't you hear that s-stomping?" Deidara glanced up at her for a brief moment and raised a brow. He didn't know what kind of a game she was playing, but if she thought she was going to escape without having something hard between her legs, she had another thing coming.

A sudden slam at the end of the hall made them both jump. Someone was clearly angry; someone was clearly looking for Sasori. Deidara could guess who it was. He cursed to himself and gritted his teeth in frustration. "Fuck!" he hissed, "He wasn't supposed to be back this early... hmn!" Seven had a feeling she knew who 'he' was supposed to be, and felt her body quiver with just the thought of him. Because of her earlier stunt with Deidara, he would clearly believe she had willingly stripped and had sex with him. He wouldn't listen to her pleas, nor would he listen to anything Deidara said. Despite not wanting sex and doing everything she could to get away from the blonde, she had cruelly failed.

Deidara moved to look at her face. She refused to cower, knowing she would be doing enough of that later, with the insane Jashinist. He gripped her face tightly, making her eyes widen at the sudden force. She had never seen the man this angry with her. "You knew he'd come back earlier, didn't you?" he growled lowly, "You're lucky I'm not your master," his other hand was trembling, as if it wanted to act on its own and give the poor girl a hard slap, "...you're so lucky, whore... hmn." Seven gulped, _'so much for treating a woman with respect,' _she thought gravely.

The loud footsteps hurried up the hall once again. Deidara rolled off of his prey and readied himself for a battle; he was sure the priest wouldn't be sufficed _just_ by beating his possession, and this time Kakuzu wasn't there to break up any fights. "Oh shit..." Seven whispered, "Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit..." A shadow blocked the dim light entering the bottom of the door. The knob was tried violently, but Seven had been right to deem that Deidara had locked the door.

There was thick silence, but neither took their eyes from the shadow, both of them anticipating misfortune. _'Part of me wants to believe he's going to leave,' _Seven thought, _'but another part of me believes he's going to raise hell before that happens.' _She glanced at the dishevelled bomber and studied his appearence for the umpteenth time. He was handsome, but not as handsome as Hidan - as much as she hated to admit. Of course, their violent personalities only took away from their attractiveness. She supposed if she'd had to choose either of them based on their personalities, she'd have chosen Deidara. He was better than Hidan in the sense that he wasn't as unpredictable and sadistic. Sure, he had a lot of pent-up anger, but his sanity made up for it. Upon realizing what she was doing, Seven wanted to face-palm. _'I'm comparing two horrible guys that are in an evil organization based on looks and personality,' _she rolled her eyes, _'it's clear that I'm the smartest captive ever.'_

There was a thunderous banging sound followed by the door quivering in its frame. Seven covered her mouth with her hands and unconsciously moved toward Deidara. She didn't trust either of the men, but she found she could trust the bomber a little more than she could the zealot. Deidara paid her no mind. She wasn't a threat nor was she worth fighting for. If Hidan stormed into his room just for her, he would gladly give her up without initiating a battle. The door shook again, this time from having a crimson scythe lodged through it. _'Just like the first time I met him...' _Seven thought with closed eyes, _'...Shit, he's going to kill me for real this time...' _But for some reason, she didn't feel as nervous thinking about her death this time. The last time, when the madman had broken into her house and threatened to kill Flare...

The scythe lobbed itself through the door several more times, tearing at the once beautifully varnished wood. Only his cloak was visible through the gash. Tossing his weapon aside, he kicked at the door to widen the gap, and slipped a hand inside to turn the handle. Much to Seven's surprise, the knob turned and the door opened. She looked at the blonde and scowled. _'All this time I could have flown out that door,' _she hissed, _'all this time I could have fucking escaped!' _Her attention was quickly drawn back to Hidan as he stepped into the room and caught her gaze.

His lovely purple eyes capture hers in a gaze mixed with confusion and rage. It was just as he'd thought: Sasori hadn't been the right man to trust with his gift. The sight of her naked in another man's bed, though, was a sight for sore eyes. Had he not been as angry as he was, he would have traced his eyes carefully over her body, taking in her breasts, her curves, and... He clenched his teeth and narrowed his eyes and dragged his gaze to the blonde, "I go on one mission - one bloody mission! - and find my woman in bed with some faggot." Deidara felt his frustration grow upon being called a faggot. There was no doubt that he liked women, and he felt that it was about time Hidan understood that. Instead of scowling, the blonde smirked, "I came close to having my way with her... hmn," he said slyly, "I got between her thighs and pleased her with my mouths. She was drooling like a dog in heat." he looked at the captive, forgetting about his vow not to fight over her, and placed a steady hand on her head. He stroked her, as if she were his pet.

Seven, still trembling in fear, shook her head and tried to shake his hand off, "I did no such thing and I didn't even want you between my legs!" she cried, clearly upset with the entire situation. She glanced over to Hidan, who had a disgusted look on his face. It was clear that he didn't believe her, and could she blame him? She had, after all, flirted with Deidara upon first meeting him. She hung her head in anguish, but jolted in shock when she felt Deidara's hand tighten on her hair. "You fucking tramp..." he whispered dangerously. Seven then decided not to speak unless she was spoken to.

Hidan walked toward the pair and whipped the blonde's hand away. He gazed at his prize, his anger only rising as she looked back at him with scared, hopeless eyes. His hand almost seemed to act on its own when he slapped her hard across the face. "You've been such a bad woman," he growled, leaning down to where she lay, "but I'm going to teach you how to be faithful to your master," he grabbed her by the hair and yanked her off of the bed. She hit the ground with a yelp and clawed at his hand as he dragged her toward the door. He had no time for Deidara and his stupidity right now, not when he had to teach a woman her place. "I'm going to cut you up nice and make you beg that I forget what I saw."

He only grinned when he heard her sob.

* * *

**Authoresses Note**

**I'm aware it's been over a month since I've updated, and I don't have an excuse. I've been trying and trying to write this past month, but I haven't had the drive. I apologize! I'm going to try and not take so long to update the next chapter, however I hope this chapter is enjoyable. Thank you to my reviewers - you guys are the best.**

**As for my 'followers' and 'favouriters', I'd love it if you guys reviewed, too! That would make me feel like a bundle of warm happiness on a rainy day!**

**Until next time!**


	9. Hacksore

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

**WARNING: **Physical and verbal abuse (throughout the entire chapter) and sexual content.

* * *

**Chapter Nine: Hacksore**

He couldn't kill her; that wasn't an option or a thought in Hidan's mind. He needed the girl like he needed his scythe. He looked at her as she cowered on the bed and wrinkled his nose in disgust. He had yet to find out why his God wanted such filth by his side. Lord Jashin had told him that the answer would appear in due time, but Hidan thought that 'due time' had come a long time ago. He wanted to know what to do with her _now_. If she could be of use, he wanted to put her to use. If she held no true purpose, then he would put her out of her misery. His God was making something simple completely complicated. "I don't understand why the hell Lord Jashin wanted me to take you," he hissed just loud enough for her to hear, "you wanted to be mine... fine, whatever, I don't give a shit... you'd make a nice fuck for a while... but you're nothing special... nothing that I can't toss away and replace... besides," he ran a quivering hand through his messy silver locks, "you're no cleaner than a whore off the streets."

Seven fought back tears of rage. She knew that he didn't and wouldn't understand that she hadn't done anything with Deidara, but calling her a whore? Calling her a whore made her feel low and worthless, like her battle against the blonde's advances had meant nothing. She was frightened and cold, like a trapped mouse with no home or hope. "That's not fucking TRUE!" she cried, "I don't want to do anything with anyone here! I never did anything with Deidara and I never want to do anything with _you_! You're fucked in the head!" Her anger was getting the better of her, but she could no longer find her intelligence or witty responses; all that remained were cries from a scared girl with nothing and no one.

Hidan felt his rage rise with her response. He grinned at the little mouse on the bed as his breathing quickened. He took a few intimidating steps toward her and spoke in a deep, dark tone, "you shut your whore mouth unless you want me to break it," he climbed onto the bed and inched closer to her tiny form. He had been looking for an excuse to make her hurt, and her fpul little mouth was perfect. She pressed herself against the headboard as best as she could, choking back screams for help. No one would help her. She wouldn't be saved. Screaming would only waste energy she didn't have.

One of his large hands wrapped tightly around her ankle and pulled. She kicked at his hand and face with her other foot, sure she would do some sort of damage, but sure that he wouldn't stop his advancing. Had she been thinking rationally, she would have told herself to remain calm and still, as not to make him angrier than he already was. Unfortunately, all of her thoughts revolved around hysteria and fear; rationality had melted from her mind. "O-Oh god, get away from me!" He found it sickeningly cute how his female victims always believed hitting and screaming would deter him. They were stupid if they thought he would stop after a few weak hits. If anything, the kicking and screaming only got him _more_ excited. The grin was knocked straight from his face, however, when her foot came down on top of his head a little _too_ hard.

He instantly saw dancing stars in a dark, hazy room. He forgot about his grasp on her ankle for one dreaded second, and found that his one dreaded second of disorientation had cost him easy access to his captive. Seven felt his hand loosen around her limb and tore it free, rolling to the edge of the bed and leaping off. She walked backwards to the door, making sure to keep her eyes on him for when he realized she had escaped; she knew how utterly unpredictable he was. Her hand fumbled for the doorknob, gripped it, and found that it would not open. She tried it again: nothing. She tried it once more, this time the opposite way: nothing. Once again, she found herself barricaded in a room with a very dangerous man.

Instead of spilling to her knees in tears, like she very much wanted to do, Seven sprinted for the only other door in the room. The room was a bathroom so there would be no way out, but it at least gave her time to think; she knew he would be very upset about her unexpected attack. By the time she had reached the bathroom and was closing the door, he had recovered and was on the move. He attempted to stick his foot in the door as it was closing but failed miserably. Knowing that her strength alone wouldn't keep him out, Seven quickly pressed the little lock on the doorknob. She spun around and scanned the fair-sized room for anything she could shove against the entrance. There was a pedestal sink, a tub, shower curtains, a mirror, and a single bottle of shampoo; nothing that would stop a powerful madman from entering.

She gazed at the mirror longer than she should have, debating whether she would be able to break it and use one of the shards to stab him. _'But could I kill him? No... I don't think I could... and would he see it coming? Yes... I think he would...' _She rendered the mirror useless and shot a quick glance to the bottle of shampoo.

Hidan used his body as a weapon, slamming his full weight against the door. There was no doubt that it would break sooner or later. _'Then I'll have her cornered...' _he thought with a sick smirk, _'...Jashin, the things I'll do to her sweet little body.' _Thoughts of humiliation, moaning, and mutilation made him swell with contentment, though he never forgot his rage.

Seven inspected the green bottle of suds before snapping the top off. _'I may not have strength, but I _do _have the element of surprise. Shampoo in the eyes hurts like a bitch!' _She didn't know what she expected to gain from spraying her attacker in the face with shampoo. It would probably just get him in an even worse mood. _'Well what the hell else can I do!?' _she tried to reason with herself, _'The mirror is obvious and would barely have an effect if he managed to get the shard away from me. Maybe if I spray him, he'll get disoriented and I can sneak past him. From there, I'll have to find something else in the bedroom to battle him.' _An inner voice scolded her against the idea. Sure, she could spray him in the face and disorient him, but he was an immortal; that meant he couldn't die. She wouldn't be able to get away from him unless she knocked him out and took his key, but where would_ that_ get her? She wouldn't know where to go or how to get out. And did she really think that an Akatsuki member wouldn't stumble upon her presence?

The lock on the door gave away and the sadistic Jashinist came stomping in. Before the inner voice could discourage Seven any more, she held the bottle in front of her like a gun and squeezed as hard as she could. Her aim was off. The shampoo spilled onto Hidan's exposed chest rather than his confused face. This only seemed to further his wrath. Before she could think to back away, he smacked her hard across the face. She stumbled back and fell into the bathtub, the back of her head hitting the wall. The bottle was kicked aside by an angrier Hidan. She groaned but didn't dare try to stand. He would only knock her back with another powerful blow. She gazed up at him as he got nearer, face shrouded by shadows and lavender eyes gleaming with detest. She was going to wish she was never born.

With one strong yank, he pulled her out of the tub by the hair and tossed her onto the floor behind him. She screamed for the first time, screamed bloody murder. She clawed the floor in an attempt to drag her body away from him. The albino turned and kicked her hard in the side, her body hitting the wall. She howled in frustration and dread, knowing she wouldn't be able to get away this time; she couldn't run anymore.

He pulled her to her knees by her upper arm. Her ribs screamed for rest; Seven figured he had probably bruised them. He slapped her and made her stand painfully on her feet. When he released her arm she staggered back a bit, leaning against the wall to transfer some of her weight. He loomed over her with a horribly evil expression, "did his dick taste good, bitch? Did you like it sliding past your lips?" he chuckled dangerously, "You're such a fucking slut." Seven gritted her teeth and shook her head. He had it all wrong; she was being punished for the wrong reason. "I didn't do anything with him!" she sobbed, "I'm not lying to you!" She was rewarded with another slap. The back of her head banged against the wall a second time; she could feel a bad headache coming on.

The immortal took her wrists above her head in one of his hands and produced a knife in the other. Upon seeing the shining blade, the brunette wriggled violently to-and-fro. The cold realization that he wouldn't stop this time dawned on her; there really was no way out. He glided the tip of the blade slowly up her thigh, stopping only when it was at near her womanhood. She whimpered when she felt it moved near her clit. Her eyes were wide and teary but her mouth wouldn't move. Hidan's mood bettered as he saw her terror. He laughed a hearty laugh as he moved the knife away from her precious pearl. He didn't want to damage her goods this early, particularly if he had to be with her for a long period of time. He moved her face close to her and brushed his lips past hers. He was never the type to kiss his victims unless their lips had blood on them. With one swift cut, he gave her a shallow cheek wound.

The sting made Seven want to run into the comforting arms of her brother. It hurt worse than she had anticipated, but that might have been due to her panic. Hidan lapped up the trickling blood with his vicious tongue, savouring the taste and only wanting more. An erection pressed against her thigh. The bleeding and crying only made his job exciting. He could only hope that he would remember not to kill her before morning came. His tongue traced the shell of her ear; she shivered with fear rather than delight. He chuckled, "I'm going to enjoy you."

Seven screamed as loudly as she could. She couldn't help herself. There was a part of her that knew no one would come to her aid, but her instinctive reflexes were stronger. She was up against a male that wouldn't stop with a simple 'no', a male that she didn't have the power to shove away. She felt like a princess from a sexist fairytale, one that wore pink dresses and always needed a man to rescue her. She suddenly felt disgusted with herself.

Her screams were only joy to Hidan's ears; she had a lovely singing voice. He moved his knife down her curve slowly, lightly pressing the tip against her flesh. He slid the blade beneath her skin and pulled down, ripping her paleness mercilessly and jaggedly. He stopped when he reached her knee. The girl was screaming bloody murder, as if he had done far worse than split her skin with a shallow wound. Blood dripped down the side of her leg and landed in a small pool around her foot. The immortal liked how that looked and figured she needed a matching scar on her other side. He started at the same point and ended at the same point, all the while feeling her wriggle and whimper in discomfort. She wanted him to stop playing around. She wanted him to stop. That was perfectly fine with Hidan, of course, seeing he wanted to get the show on the road as well.

He removed his hand from one of her wrists and pressed her against his muscular chest. She looked into his eyes with nothing but despair and wanted to punch the smirk right off his face. Before she could even _think_ of acting out her deepest wishes, however, Hidan turned his body and used his strength to toss her onto his bed. She stumbled to the edge and pressed her hands against the mattress to keep herself from falling over. Her legs were like jelly and she felt about ready to pass out. She couldn't remember the last time she had been given food or water. Unfortunately for her, eating and drinking were far from her main concern. Hidan pressed himself against her from behind, knowing she would make another attempt to run from him. Though, he greatly doubted that she would have gotten far bearing such fresh wounds.

Seven felt the tip of his penis press against her entrance again, as he used his other hand to make her lean onto the bed. This time (unlike last time) she knew there would be no convenient interruption. This time she knew she was _fucked_.

Without warning, he pushed his length into her womanhood and began to thrust. He didn't care if she was a virgin or not. He didn't care if she wanted it or not. All he cared about was putting her in her place and feeling pleasure while doing it. He grabbed and handful of her hair and tugged her head up as he moved. He didn't want her cries, moans, and screams to be muffled by the bed sheets. She was tight, something he hadn't expected. _'Well shit,' _he thought, _'maybe she isn't such a whore after all.' _She squeezed around his shaft, making him grin. She definitely wasn't a virgin and her body certainly wasn't a stranger to pleasure. Whether she wanted to admit it or not, she was getting a lot of stimulation from her captor; she hated every second of it.

Seven wanted to fight against her body's reflexes. She wanted to find the imaginary button that turned her pleasure off. She had unpleasant thoughts and emotions. She could only feel relieved that Hidan hadn't taken her in front of her brother; that would have been the worst outcome. She felt his dick hit a spot deep within her but she refused to moan. She could at least control_ that_ much of her mind. Every so often she would release a small whimper, a verbal mixture of discomfort and unwanted pleasure. She scolded herself for inwardly loving the feeling of his dick slide past her entrance over and over again. This wasn't what sex was supposed to be like. This wasn't even what rape was supposed to feel like. She didn't know what to think of the situation _or_ herself. Was she truly a whore? Did she like any kind of penis she could get? Fresh tears slid down her cheeks as she fought against the cruel Jashinist.

Hidan was in pure bliss as he felt her tighten and loosen at random intervals. He bent closer to her body and moved his mouth to her ear. He listened faintly for the sound of her whimpering, heard it, and laughed mockingly. "Innocent whore, you're the best of them all..." he whispered. He found that he was getting close and was surprised at how little time he had taken. Usually he had to hear the girls scream and moan in agony to get to his release. This one, though... _Seven_... was different. Perhaps that was the reason she had been chosen by Lord Jashin. Perhaps she was to be his eternal sex object. Sure, he would have other whores to sacrifice and play with on the side - Hidan didn't _do_ intimate relationships - but she would be the one to stay by his side for the rest of his immortal life.

It was at that moment, as he was giving her ass a firm slap and getting ready to blow his load, that his God came to him. He spoke harshly, with orders that left a delicious, venomous taste in Hidan's mouth. He clutched the poor girl's hips tightly and thrust into her roughly as he came, a grin on his devious face. He filled her tight hole with enough cum to satisfy three hookers, the white liquid oozing out of her slowly. By the time he pulled out of her, the epiphany had ceased; not only had he received physical pleasure, he had also received enlightenment. He now understood what he had to do with his precious possession.

Seven was panting like a dog in heat, unsure how to think of herself and unsure how to calm her body down. Her heart was pounding and her breathing was sharp. Her eyes were drooping and her head was telling her that she needed food and water. Her pussy ached like her pride, but she refused to move. Her energy was completely exhausted. Her fatigue and worries were finally catching up to her. He had raped her... and he would rape her again. _'But that isn't the worst part,' _she considered with dismay, _'he also came inside me.' _Thoughts of pregnancy clouded her conscious mind. She wondered what he would do about her swollen stomach and the possible baby. Would he kill them both or remove it painfully? She found herself wanting to cry all over again. _'I need to calm down! I can't be worrying about something like that just yet, not when it's going to happen down the road... or not happen at all.' _She tried to weigh her chances, but failed miserably when she realized she had never had unprotected sex; she was as confused and upset as any rape victim would be.

Behind her, Hidan tried to stifle a loud, mocking laugh. He watched her legs quiver, ready to collapse beneath her, and felt that he had done well. She had been tight, like a virgin, but she had been experienced and accustomed to the pain of sudden penetration. He wondered if she would grow to enjoy him like an obedient woman. It didn't matter right now, of course; she had decades to learn to obey him. _'A sweet little sex slave just for me,' _he mused with content, _'a perfect gift for a loyal follower of Lord Jashin.' _He reached for her messy hair and pulled her up so that he was looking her in the eye. Unfortunately for him, she had passed out: typical. He tried to remember the last time he had given her water or nourishment. He couldn't.

Instead of softly placing her onto the tattered and bloody bed sheets like a gentleman, Hidan tossed her onto the mattress and left the room. If the bitch felt pain, it was her own fault.

* * *

**Note**

**Hello, lovely readers! I have returned with another update! I tried to make this one a little longer than the last one, so I hope it's pleasing.**

**Thank you, as usual, to my reviewers (new and old) who always leave me either thoughtful responses or urges to update. You guys are what drive this story! Well, my imagination drives it too, of course, but I don't think I'd bother updating if I had no or few followers and reviewers. You guys rock and stuff!**

**On that note, I know the sex was abrupt, emotionally graphic, and dark. I also feel that it could have been longer. I apologize for that and I promise, somewhere in this story, that there will be a longer sex scene.**

**Until next time! Please review :)**


End file.
